True Love Can be Found Anywhere
by NUDGELOVER
Summary: Basically a story of how James and Lily got together with the help of a Sirius Black and Lily's cousin who becomes a witch. Mostly Sirius's Blakc's love story but James and Lily are in there too. I do not own Harry Potter
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

I had never suspected that someone else from my family were magical descent. I had no clue. My parents and my aunt and uncle being squibs had something to do with how often I couldn't understand why I was being lied to, why everyone always looked at me what to do, why my cousin always knew what was right from me, right?


	2. Wait my cousin is WHAT?

Chapter 1

Lily Evans Pov

I was extremely excited for my third year at Hogwarts. My last two years were a blast but this year is going to be different, we're going to choose some of the classes we're going to take. I was so excited to have this option. I couldn't decide between 3 subjects, Athirmancy, Care for Magical Creatures, or Ancient Runes. In the end I decided to point to 2 random ones and now I am taking Care for Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Arthimancy is easy to accomplish in the muggle world so it would be alright.

My mom and dad, as usual, sent me off with warm and tearful goodbyes. Tuney\ didn't come since she still thinks I'm a freak and not useful to this world. Sometimes I wish she would get over her prejudice against wizards and me. It's not like I chose to be a witch and she doesn't. It happens on accident. Still, she doesn't take my word for it and ignores me whenever I'm at home. Oh well, I still had my cousin, Abi over. She knows that I'm a witch and she thinks it's pretty cool that I can do magic and things. I only could show her at the first day of summer, but lately random things had been happening. Like accidental magic around us. I know Abi can't do magic so it wasn't her. It must have been some young child who lives around us that set it off.

I was upset when Abi had to leave so quickly. It was depressing. Her parents had called the day before and said that they had shocking news for her. Abi had promised to tell me when she knew, but so far she hadn't responded to me yet. That or the letter got lost in the mail. It happened a lot so it was the likely solution.

Still my summer didn't go as planned other than the Tuney problem. For those of you that don't know, I absolutely LOATHE Potter. James Potter is his real name and he has some sort of a crush on me which makes him ask me out like a hundred times a day. He even sent me his stupid love letters through his owl. His poor owl, that owl shouldn't have to do that. I don't want them and the owl would rest easier. I hate putting owls to work so I own a cat named Snowball. She's a puff of white fur and absolutely adorable even though when my cat goes out in the winter I can't find her.

Anyways, once I boarded the train I started looking for my friends Alice and Reyne (Luna's mom) when I found them in a lonely compartment with their cats. All three of us have cats so we get along quite nicely. Us three bonded when we first came here since we sat next to each other in the train. However, I do agree with Alice and Reyne that we need a fourth girl to join our group. 4 is a powerful number. Then we could get back at the so call "Marauder" group that James Potter and his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew are in. If we get a fourth girl, then we could prank anyone we wanted and get away with it.

As soon as I had closed the door to our compartment Alice burst out saying, "We're getting a transfer student in our year! She's from America apparently so she has an English accent. What house do you think she'll be in? Will she be in Gryffindor? Do you think she'll like to join our group? What about you Reyne? What do you think?"

I was already overwhelmed by what Alice was saying but one thing she said had struck me; she was from America. Strange coincidence that my cousin is from that country isn't it?

I smiled at my friend's excitement at a new student, "Calm down Alice, we'll know as soon as we get there."

Reyne just nodded her head. She was the strange one in our trio. She was the one who wanted to test everything different with the spells. Most of her experiments ended with explosions in the classrooms. It was one way to avoid homework.

I could tell she had a huge crush on Xenophilius Lovegood who was a year above us. His dad started the newspaper _The Quibbler_. Sometimes it just made no sense, but that didn't matter. All I knew is that we had to get Reyne and Xeno together before he got with someone else. A lot of girls like him for his looks but that's it. However, if any other girl rather than me, Alice, and Reyne were given a chance with James Potter or Sirius Black, they would die and be their girlfriend. I could not see what they saw I either of them. They both had good looks but they're egoistical attitude just made everything worse about them. Maybe these girls were too stupid to see that. God, that means a lot of girls are stupid in our year or in our school.

The ride to school was quiet. We had no visits from Potter and his friends. Maybe they learned not to disturb us for once.

The ride seemed unusually quick this year. Maybe that's because there was a rise from Voldemort so they wanted to take precaution. It made sense….to me at least.

Alice, Reyne, and I exchanged what we did over the summer. We all had our average summers, nothing too exciting happened. Only that Alice got the hugest crush on Frank Longbottom still and Reyne on Xeno. Frank was usually an assistant Marauder and was in our year. He was the nicest boy from our year in our house. That was saying a lot about people from Gryffindor.

We had arrived at the castle right on time. It still looked as beautiful as it did when I first came during the boat ride. The castle was a place I could call home. I could see Alice and Reyne remembering our first year as we stepped inside the castle.

The Great Hall looked amazing as usual. Everyone started piling in when out of nowhere, a banner came across the Great Hall saying

_Go Out With me Evans?_

_Your one and only James Potter_

Idiotic stupid Potter, how many times do I have to tell him no! Doesn't he know that I do not want to go out with him? Ugh!

"No Potter," I growled to him as he passed me. He looked unconcerned as he said, "One day Lilyflower, you will realize that you are completely in love with me. One day very soon."

I growled mentally in my head. He really did not get it. I do not like him. How hard is that to comprehend? If I was like Abi, I would get violent, but I wasn't. I was the good girl Lily who never got in trouble. Abi always did and was proud of it. She loved doing pranks on people which was why I needed her now. She could help me get revenge without even me saying that I did it. She would always take the blame and gladly take the detention. Oh how I missed my favorite cousin. I wish that she did magic so she could come here.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands several times to quiet everyone's talking and turn his attention to him

"Let the sorting begin!" he bellowed across the Great Hall.

Everyone watched in interest as each first year got sorted into their houses. There were the usual ancestries like Sirius's brother Regulus and Rodolphus's brother, Rabastan get sorted into Slytherin. There were the usual that were sorted into their rightful houses, the usual Hufflepuffs, Emma Abbot and Amelia Bones, the usual Ravenclaws, Austin Chang, and Stephen Boot, and of course some of the usual Gryffindor's, Jessi Aleria (Seamus's mom) and Elizabeth Vane. Everyone else was sorted randomly who were either muggle-borns or different qualities than their parents.

Finally they had gotten to the part of the new student here at Hogwarts. Everyone was listening closely now. I saw Alice literally jump up and down in her seat. Reyne looked really excited for a first time and I could see the Marauders intrigued by this new student idea a lot.

Dumbledore began his speech about the new girl. He said, "This transfer student is very decent lady who is easily loveable. She is a bright young lady related to a witch already here at this school that the girl here at the school has proven her brightness to many kids here. She has grown up with her cousin knowing that magic existed but never realized that she gave off magic too. I'm afraid the schools in America are lacking their ability to find these young witches and wizards, so I have decided for the students that if the schools in America forget a student, then that student will immediately come here. Any year can expect to have a new student, but this student will join the third years in their journey."

Everyone started clapping for Dumbledore's speech while I felt queasy inside. Some of this sounded familiar to me. But surely it couldn't be?

Suddenly Professor McGonagall read out the name of the person who was joining us in Hogwarts. The person I had not expected before.

Professor McGonagall read, "New student, Abi Evans"

My eyes opened wide and Alice and Reyne turned to stare at me and then at the doors.

I was in complete total shock, Abi, a witch. It cou…couldn't be. I gasped one thing I could manage, "Co…cousin." Apparently James Potter heard me and turned to face me and compare Abi and I. No, it was really her, really coming to Hogwarts. Oh god.

All that I remembered was seeing Abi's face looking concernedly at me.


	3. The next Marauderette Wait WHOM?

_**Hey guys, Nudgelover here. I really hope you guys please read my story. Highly appreciate it. AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know at least people are reading it. So again REVIEW! I will dedicate the chapter to the best reviewer.**_

_**Love ya guys**_

_**~Nudgelover**_

Abi Evans Pov

I knew that there must have been a mistake when my parents told me I was a witch. I thought it was some of their jokes to make me feel happy again and not sad for leaving Lily's place.

But it was real, and to prove it, Professor Dumbledore came over and took me to Diagon Alley first to get all my things that I needed for my third year. He also took me back to Hogwarts. I couldn't believe I was actually seeing the castle. Lily always said it looked so beautiful, but I never realized this beautiful.

It was breathtaking as Professor Dumbledore and I entered it when I remembered something, Lily. She would love to know that I'm a witch. I could help her do anything and do pranks and what things I wanted to try. But Professor Dumbledore had said no. He said that I needed to keep that a secret till I was sorted into my house. I obviously knew how the sorting worked from Lils, but was confused why I couldn't tell Lily that I was witch.

Anyways, I picked up everything that I had missed from my first and second years in about 2 months including weekends. I could pick up things very quickly, but also, I learned it from Lily when we still pretended to be witches and wizards together when she was twelve. Professor Dumbledore was very pleased of my fast picking up in the topics. He was also very pleased when I told him that Lils had taught me it, unintentionally.

When I was waiting in the hallway before the sorting, the ghosts came over to greet us. The first years are easily frighten able, really ghosts? Kids are pathetic these days.

The stern-looking lady who helped with my Transfiguration lessons came and got the first years while telling me that she'll call my name. It was the signal for me to go in.

So I waited through all of the sorting of the first years. I swear; I could fall asleep during those since there was so many. Finally Professor Dumbledore finally stood up and made a short speech saying, "This transfer student is very decent lady who is easily loveable. She is a bright young lady related to a witch already here at this school that the girl here at the school has proven her brightness to many kids here. She has grown up with her cousin knowing that magic existed but never realized that she gave off magic too. I'm afraid the schools in America are lacking their ability to find these young witches and wizards, so I have decided for the students that if the schools in America forget a student, then that student will immediately come here. Any year can expect to have a new student, but this student will join the third years in their journey."

I was touched by his speech. It complimented me and Lils. Yeah, take that you nasty people against muggle- borns. We just powned you. I thought these things in my head till finally that lady called my name

"Abi Evans," she said very clearly.

The Great Hall doors flew open and every single pair of eyes were on me. This isn't weird at all, having people stare at you like that. I prepared myself mentally. Bold and Confident, bold and confident, was how I needed to look to everyone

I could see Lils shock at my name being called. I wanted to say something like, "Yeah Lils your wish finally came true" when she suddenly fainted.

I immediately panicked at my fainted cousin. Thank goodness that lady who I still don't know her name muttered a spell to revive her. She opened her eyes in confusion and then saw me walking to the stool and realized what happened. Lily smiled at me encouragingly at me. I shot her a sly smile and winked at her. Apparently, she saw that I wasn't really that nervous and started looking at me concernedly again. Jeez, not everyone had to be nervous when they reached the hat

There was another boy who was staring at me. He was easily the most handsome person here, but had a playboy attitude towards me. I knew he was or going to be a playboy. There was no doubt to my mind. However, I could also see some fear in his eyes about something. I didn't understand what but I knew one thing, I would find it out while refusing to go out with him. That I was certain of.

I reached the stool and sat on it while that lady, I really need to learn her name, put the hat on me.

A voice started talking to me as I knew it would

_Well, Well, Well, someone already knowing the sorting. Who told you anyways?_The hat had asked me

Um…my cousin did, Lily Evans did unintentionally. She didn't know that I was a witch, but then again neither did I so I guess we're even hat

_Well only one place to put you with your exceedingly amount of bravery. You'll be successful at bringing out the best and unknown qualities in people. I wish you the best of luck Miss. Evans and send my regards to your cousin that she'll end up with James Potter. You're going to be put in "GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat had yelled out the last part.

Lils and the other Gryffindor's clapped loudly for mer. I could see a lot of guys checking me out and felt self-conscious. What if I'm not pretty enough for them? I had dark black wavy/curly hair with a deep dark chocolate eyes, way different from Lils. Our complexion was the same though. We had the same cheeks, same nose, same shape of eyes. Lils was taller than me by a few inches though. She was 5' 5'' while I was 5' 2''. It evened us out somewhat, even though I wanted her height. She was the perfect height, but I still have ways to go for growing. Still, I was giggling about the James Potter part. I knew that I had to play matchmaker here. Lils wouldn't know what hit her.

I sat down to one of Lily's friends and next to me was the boy that I thought was a playboy. He was completely checking me out. I really felt self conscious so I struck up a conversation with Lil's friends.

"Hey I'm Abi," I told the girl next to me. I was keeping my image as a good girl for a little bit longer before I start my year on getting revenge on people.

"Hey I'm Reyne. You're Lily's cousin aren't you?" she asked me interestedly. She probably was wondering why Lily didn't mention this to her,

"Yeah, I am. And you are?" I asked her feigning a little interest too. I really wanted to watch what the boy beside me was doing.

He was still staring at me. He literally was taking in my body and everything and refused to look away. Great, a playboy already after me, that's just wonderful, bloody fantastic.

I paid even more attention to Reyne as I learned that she was a pureblood descent and always trying out different ways of doing the spells. In the muggle world, she would be quite the scientist. I wouldn't be surprised if she found a cure for cancer if she did this.

Soon enough I met Lils other close friend, Alice. She was the most outgoing one and the one I knew I would get along with really great. I was really outgoing and quite random too. I act instantaneously on what my brain tells me to do unless I absolutely know that I'm doing the absolute wrong thing.

I knew that Alice had it hard for that bronze colored hair dude who was sitting quite close to the playboy and also that Reyne had the hots for the blonde colored Ravenclaw who Lils told me his dad ran a newspaper that was really interesting. Hmmm…

I started looking around the Great Hall, slowly checking out the guys. The Hufflepuffs were average; Slytherin's would have been very fine if they weren't so damn prejudice against others. I can never take anyone who is prejudice about heritage. Ravenclaws were slightly better than Hufflepuffs and last but not least, damn….we had some hot Gryffindor guys.

James Potter was quite the topic. His appearance appeared perfect and if I hadn't seen the playboy, I would have been one of his fangirls. The other one who looked so worn out was actually pretty cute and I would go out on a couple dates with him. The guy Alice like was hot but he was off limits for Alice. The small boy who had a rat sort of face was decent, I guess. He would be considered a Hufflepuff for me. Then there were the boys I could see that were arrogant in their own category. I would never go near them for any reason involving dating. I would go date a giant squid before them. The rest of the Gryffindor boys were hot but not really my type. I had a specific category for boys and sadly, the playboy fits them all without a fight. He is literally perfection. Now all I needed was his character to judge on whether I should pursue him or not.

Professor Dumbledore finally got up and made his speech after we had finished eating (by the way did I mention the food appeared by magic. It was quite the feat.)

"Now for all our new students as also for some of our old students I heard as well," Dumbledore twinkled his eyes toward James Potter and his group. "They must be reminded that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to anyone. Quidditch tryouts will be posted by your head-of-house whenever it is available. Also, as some as you might know, there is a dark wizard giving rise to his name. Voldemort is his real name and I would strongly remind you. He is not the person to follow. I cannot disagree with your choices but always listen to your heart before you decide. Now off you trot to bed. And have a wonderful term."

Everyone else burst into excited talks about Voldemort on who is pro and con to him. Lils grabbed my hand and led me to the Gryffindor Common room. Our password was Cauponis Bonatis.

I absolutely loved the first sight of the Common Room. Even though my favorite colors were in order: Black, blue, red, green, the way the Common room looked was freaking amazing. It looked like one of those College dorms they had at like one of those top colleges.

Lily, Alice, and Reyne showed me the bedroom enthusiastically. I knew I should act excited about it, but my heart wasn't really in it. I was still thinking about the guy that sat next to me. Something about him was different, like he sort of went through what I did.

My parents were squibs. I knew that because they remembered everything as soon as Professor Dumbledore explained that I was a wizard. I knew they hated their magic; therefore they now hated me. I knew there was nothing I could do except spend more time with Lily over the holidays. I wouldn't be surprised if they disinherited me.

I told Lily an excuse about wanting to get a feel for this Common Room. She believed me. The fault with Lily is that she believes everyone who's always been nice to her. She didn't understand people can always turn their back on you in an instance. You needed to take an oath in order to be sure they don't betray you.

I sat down in one of those squishy chairs and let my thoughts wander out. It wasn't till I heard something crashing that I broke out of my reverie.

Startled, I pulled my wand out and started walking toward the broken vase. All around that area I moved my wand around. Whoever was there must have felt relieved for a second when I made it look like I turned to leave. It actually was a trick. As soon as I knew that they were on the move, I used a stunning spell several feet from the area. I actually heard someone fall to the ground.

I smiled satisfactorily that whoever was with that person would stop and answer my questions. I did an Accio charm and summoned the body to me.

It was that boy who had the rat face that I described earlier. I knew James Potter was there since that was the only person I've actually seen this kid hang out with. Sad, people really need to work better on their communication skills in order to blend well.

"Okay, I know its James Potter and whatever his posy people are. I'm not giving back this person till you guys actually take off whatever you guys to make yourselves invisible. Otherwise, I will scream quite loudly for anyone to come quickly. People from this house cannot stand people being in trouble. Your choice," I left them hanging and accioed the body to the couch. I knew eventually one of them would succumb to my charms.

I started doing the basic girl things like playing with my hair and moving my hands across my body, mostly where the inappropriate places would be.

It worked as a charm as the guy who people could not describe his handsome looks came bounding out of nowhere and literally begged me, "Okay just…just cut that out…fine you win but you don't tell Lily about this."

Hmmmm…I could torture them even more.

I stared into his eyes without faltering and showing how nervous I am to do that and said, "Well maybe if I got to know the rest of your names and what you guys were doing then I probably won't tell Lils, Alice, or Reyne." I battered my eyes at him.

He gulped and turned to face the other two people that were still invisible. Surely enough, two people came out of nowhere again and James Potter was holding a cloak in his hand. So that's how they turned invisible, by an invisibility cloak.

I sat on the floor interestedly while everyone else sat on the couches quite warily and exchanged glances with each other.

I stared expectedly yet patiently at them, while they reorganized themselves on what to tell me. This better be good.

James Potter obviously started off first by introducing himself, "I…I'm James Potter and apparently you know me from your cousin rants about me."

I started giggling and said, "Well you know, you're good for her so I can help you get my cousin if you appear in my good books not my cousins. And just to let you know, I'm mostly the opposite of my cousin so whatever my cousin does and her personality is; I probably do the opposite."

The boys just exchanged somewhat relieved glances at each other. Phase A of Plan A is working.

The boy who looked shabbier introduced himself next, "I'm Remus Lupin and considered the brains of this group. I basically plan the pranks we all do, so far. Oh yeah, and the person you stunned was Peter Pettigrew and how did you stun him? We don't learn stunning till this year." Remus looked more intrigued by me.

"I stunned him by saying the spell and just learning recently from Professor Dumbledore," I made up quickly. Really, Lils taught me, but I didn't want to show my cousin just as a know-it-all.

Everyone seemed to buy this and the handsome who hadn't introduce himself yet muttered to himself. "It does make sense. Dumbledore wants to protect as many muggle-borns as possible."

"And how do you know that I'm muggle-born. What if my parents are squibs?" I directed my question to the boy who I still don't know what his name is. He and the rest of them looked confusedly at me and Remus asked me, "That would mean…"

I cut him off from his sentence, "Yeah, I'm at least half-blood. Not really sure and Lils could be too I don't know yet."

The boys exchanged glances and finally Peter had revived himself. I looked apologetic at him and he immediately turned to his friends and asked, "What happened?"

The boy who I still don't know his name, what, does he like torturing me or something, replied, "Abi, here stunned you so she could meet all four of us."

I cut in here too, "And know what you're doing."

Peter replied to my statement by saying, "So you mean they told you about the prank we're going to play on the Slytherins."

Aha. So it was a prank. I was pretty sure that they were going to plant a prank on someone.

The other 3 boys groaned and the unnamed boy groaned and said "Peter, now there's nothing we can keep from her. We wanted to have the upper advantage."

"Obviously you still don't get my point that I'm like the exact opposite of Lils and why would Lily want me to come here so bad other than for close by family. I am a prankster. And can you just tell me your name. I don't want to call you Unnamed person do I now?" I directed the last part at the unnamed hot guy that I thought was a playboy.

He grinned cheekily at me and said, "I'm Sirius, yes I am"

I instantaneously got confused, "Wait you're serious about what? That doesn't make sense."

He turned to look into my eyes and said, "My name is Sirius. You spell it S-i-r-i-u-s."

The other three snickered at me low comprehension of his name. Sirius, Sirius, it sort of suited him, never mind it suited him just as well. He was damn perfect.

I raised one eyebrow waiting for one of them to speak. James finally did, "Alright, to prove you're a prankster, play a prank on us tomorrow morning in the Great Hall to embarrass ourselves in front of the whole school."

Easy make their school robes see through without showing that. Um…that potion that makes people dance to whatever the giver of the potion wants you to do. Start hitting on random boys using some controlling curse. It was a lot but that's when Lily uses her charm to tell me things.

I smiled evilly at the boys, "And when I succeed?" I asked them.

The boys thought about it and then Sirius answered, "Induction into our Marauder group."

Marauder's, that's what Lils told me that they called themselves. It sounded interesting and I knew I had to win to show Lils I do work quickly.

"Deal," I told them. I held out my hand to shake it upon a deal and Sirius took it. He hand rough hands just the way I liked them. Oh god.

"You're in for it tomorrow and good night. Sweet Dreams." I told them and headed toward the girls dormitory.

I remembered something and then said, "Oh yeah, don't the prank you were going to the Slytherins tomorrow. Do it after I'm inducted in."I blew them a kiss, tossed my hair and walked up the stairs shaking my hips a little bit more than usual. I could feel a boy's stare on my butt and I knew it would be probably Sirius.

I saw Lils was almost asleep but I shook her awake in a hurry.

"Lils, I'm playing a prank on the Marauders tomorrow. How do you make clothes see through and can you go to the Potion's room and get a potion that makes a person dance to whatever the giver wants them to do. And is there a spell or potion or anything to control people so I can make them hit on guys. Oh yeah and flirt with that Professor that calls out the students names you know.

Lils yawned and mumbled, "The spell is Toga Non Conspicerunt a Populus and I'll get the potion tomorrow morning and the spell with uncontrollable affection is Amor Omnia then u say which 4 people will have to do it. To make it certain people you change the word. Girls would be puellae, boys' pueri and teachers Magistras, Anything else?" I knew she was doing everything to help me but I needed one more thing.

"From Professor Slughorn's cupboard, get the scratchiest powder ever that will make people dance in a way." I instructed her. That was all I needed from her. I knew the rest.

"Okay," my cousin mumbled. Oh tomorrow I would be a Marauderette for sure. I could pull this off.


	4. The Prank

Lily Evans pov

When I got up in the morning, it was quite early. I knew I had to do something but…

I suddenly remembered when I saw my cousin sleeping soundly. I needed to go to Slughorn's classroom and make the dancing potion and retrieve the itchiest powder ever.

I got up quietly and had a quick shower. It was just breaking dawn so I raced down to the Potion's classroom.

Since it was so early, Slughorn had not come to his classroom yet. I quickly brewed the potion and retrieved the powder in less than 30 minutes. I think that must be a record for me. Anyways, I hurried up back to the bedroom to only find my cousin preparing everything for her prank today. She looked relieved when I came in.

She asked. "Do you have it?"

I nodded and showed her the containers.

She nodded and tied back her long black hair. "Okay we need to go to their dorm and do the spell on their clothes and the other spells.

I looked questioningly at her and then put it off. Potter was in for hell.

I followed my cousin into James Potter and his friends' dorm. They were all sound-asleep so Abi could do the spells easier. I could hear my cousin first say the spell, "Accio Robes in this dorm."

She was specific enough that eight robes flew out on her from their dorm. I knew each boy had two each so it added up. Abi muttered Toga Non Conspicerunt a Populus on them. Now their robes looked see through for us but not to the boys. She also shook some of that itchy powder into the boys' boxers when she searched for them. Then, Abi started muttering at their hair some spells I couldn't hear since she was saying them so fast. She changed their hair color and some face alterations to them. Their hair also was changed a lot. Lastly she muttered the spell Non Conspicerunt a Eos. Oh god, my cousin was evil to them.

Just before we left, Abi remembered something. She mumbled to herself, "Omg, I almost forgot."

She took all of their alarm clocks away without making a sound and motioned me to follow her. Oh god, what an evil cousin I have.

Once Abi got back, she smiled at me and said, "They're in for it. Get a good seat Lils not too close and not too far away. Just perfect from where they usually sit. I've noticed people tend to sit in the same place they do in the beginning of the year.

My evil cousin smiled and headed happily to take a shower. I really could not believe she was doing a prank on the pranksters. My, my, I was so proud that my little girl was growing up.

Alice and Reyne had just woken up right after Abi had gotten out of the shower real happily. From the reactions of Alice and Reyne, they thought she was excited for her first days of classes. In reality, she was, but she preferred the pranks she played better.

We headed down and as Abi past the place the boys usually sat; she poured invisi-glue on it. She feigned stopping and told the others, "It's quite useless of all 4 of us sitting next to each other, then we can't see each other. Alice, why don't you and me sit opposite of Reyne and Lils."

I could see how Abi's plan fell into place with her subtle charms and her real sincerity for her friends. She was such a good actress.

Alice had agreed and now had poured glue over the other place the Marauders sit. I wonder what else Abi plans to do with them.

While Abi was discussing lessons with us and comparing the new class schedules that were passed out, she suddenly looked up and locked eyes with me. She must have put a spell to tell her that the Marauders were coming. I positioned myself a little better in order to view the show better.

While Abi was showing them a class she had on her schedule, I saw out of the corner of my eye a potion being put into the pumpkin juice, instead of the real pumpkin juice. I also saw sprinkling happening on all the food items near that area. Oh god, this would not end well in the Marauder's words.

In less than 5 seconds the Great Hall went silent. I knew the whole Great Hall was seeing them in basically boxers. Sirius and James in boxers only, Remus and Peter had an undershirt on and boxers.

Professor McGonagall fainted. Wow, this must be bad. Professor Slughorn just picked up a conversation with Professor Flitwick fast. Professor Duplin quickly went to retrieve Professor McGonagall, so that she wouldn't have to see it. Professor Dumbledore sent twinkling eyes at my cousin and then went back into serious topics.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew, would you please put on some clothes? We wish not to see your undergarments. And please change your hair color back to its original state," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

They looked questioningly at Professor Dumbledore and looked at each other. They obviously see their clothes but we don't.

Black spoke up and said, "But sir….we are wearing clothes, our robes."

Remus added in, "And our hair color, it hasn't changed Professor."

Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at them and right before tension arose, something had happened. I glanced at my cousin who now was looking positively excited.

She had obviously said something. Now, the boys were jumping all over the place, trying to get something…oh the itch powder. She must have let it take its due course.

The whole Great Hall started laughing, and I started giggling uncontrollably. Pettigrew was slapping his butt over and over again trying to get the itchiness away. Remus was break dancing in order to get the itch away. Potter and Black were scratching their butts right where the glue was and doing the disco. Oh god.

My cousin must have muttered something else because neither Potter nor Black could move. They stared at each other frightened and trying to use the food items to unstick themselves from the table. Oh my god.

The food around them splashed all over their bodies. Oh dear, not good for them. As the potion started talking an effect on them, I heard Abi mutter a pueri et Magistras. The Maruaders were doomed.

As they both got off the table forcefully, their…their boxers ripped. The girls all screamed and the boys started laughing like crazy. Most of the sane teachers had fainted by this point. However, that didn't stop Potter and Black from hitting on Frank, Xenophilius, Lucius, Rodolphus, Regulus, Fabian and Gideon, and lots of other guys.

There was another scream and I saw a potion get splashed over Lupin's and Pettigrew's head. Holy crap! Things were going to get bad.

All 4 of them started hitting on all the boys here. Girls screamed how the 4 most hottest/cutest guys were turning gay. I just looked at my cousin at amazement. She really knew how to embarrass people.

Abi was looking smug at the boys while she was one of the few girls laughing. Trust my cousin to do that.

Professor McGonagall was revived and now looking at the Marauders with pure horror. Then Black started going up to her. Oh no. I wouldn't want to do it that far.

I looked at Abi scared. What if we got caught? We would surely have the worst punishment ever.

The whole Great Hall was silent as they watched Black go up. There was food everywhere on him and he looked really giddy. Maybe Abi poured an over dose…

Black started whispering into McGonagall's ear and then was slapped. Holy shit, I don't think I've ever seen anyone slapped by a teacher.

The hall was absolute silent. Obviously, no one else has seen a Professor slap a student.

Black looked somewhat shocked at Professor McGonagall, but then put what she did aside what she had done to him, and continued whispering in her ear. Black had just gone over the line.

All 4 boys were rounded up and tied magically together, so they wouldn't be able to move.

Professor McGonagall turned toward the Great Hall, "Who on earth did this prank? I will not tolerate anyone doing this. This just went far too out of line. Detention to whoever did this.

Detention? I have never gotten a detention in my life! Holy crap, not good, not good at all.

Abi nudged me under the table and muttered under her breath, "Don't hyperventilate, then the Professors will get suspicious."

Okay, that was easy to do. I looked calm as I could manage. It worked because Professor McGonagall gave up.

However, Professor Dumbledore had different plans. "Minerva, I say we should award the person 150 points. I say it was very difficult magic for some people to do. Some of these enchantments are made up and 5th year things. I highly doubt, it's a seventh year that did this. They are far too mature for this."

Professor McGonagall sighed and said, "Fine very well, 150 points for the person who came up and initiated the prank. Very impressive magic. I have to give that student that."

I couldn't help it; I gasped along with the others. I think that was the most points awarded to one person at a time. A first year ran out of the hall to look at the hourglasses. Oh god, Professor McGonagall won't be pleased.

The girl who went to check the hourglasses came back in yelling, "It's someone from Gryffindor! They have way much more points than any of the other houses!"

Hell broke loose and Professor McGonagall looked down at the Gryffindor's disapprovingly. I was freaking out on the inside, but in the end, I did help my house in gaining some points.

The Gryffindors started asking each other who did. Alice, Reyne, Abi and I were trying to come up with possibilities that who could have done it. Obviously it was Abi, but she was keeping her cool. I wonder how she does that.

The Slytherins started looking at our table with incredulity, Ravenclaws with respect, and Hufflepuffs were shocked least to say. They were all about loyalty to friends, so they should be shocked.

Abi muttered something else and now the potion had worn off the boys. Also, all 4 of the boys were yelling in shock.

Abi took off the charm that kept them from thinking their robes were invisible. The looks on the Marauder's faces were pure shock.

There was so much uproar in the Great Hall, that I didn't notice Abi mutter another spell.

The boys were now dancing irregularly. It looked very weird since they were magically tied together. They kept falling down and tripping over everything. The Slytherins started snickering at them and Gryffindors started laughing heartily. Today was just a too good day for us.

Professor Dumbledore raised his voice to get us quiet. We immediately shut up and paid close attention to him.

"Now, that lovely prank for those young men was very satisfactory. I do think that I may consider on giving him or her more points for it. Now off to classes." And with that, Dumbledore descended from the high table and magically undid the charms from the Marauder's. Everything was back to normal for them, except their hair.

I could hear Professor saying, "I'm sorry boys; there's a time limit on the hair. The person who did the spell on you will remove it when he or she feels ready."

I could hear them spluttering things about that it wasn't fair that it should happen to them as I walked out of the Great Hall with Abi.


	5. New Enemies

_**Hey guys Nudgelover here. I'm so sorry I didn't update for almost another month. We were traveling and didn't have internet connection. Thank god I finished the chapter and we have internet where we are. So sorry about the wait and I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**One more thing, this story will cause some of the harry potter stories to change like certain scenes coming up in their later years. I want everyone to know that.**_

_**Here's chapter 4 **_

Abi Evans Pov

That was just…just hilarious. I mean their shock, their anger, their embarrassment, and every expression on the Marauder's faces was just too enjoyable.

I laughed with Lils on our way to Charms like everyone else did. I just couldn't help it. Okay, maybe I took it a tad bit far with Sirius, but still, he was the first person to be slapped by McGonagall.

Since we were basically the last ones in the room, other than the Marauders, there were only a few tables open. Lily looked apologetic at me and said, "I usually sit with my friend from another house. Is it…?"

I smiled at Lily, "Go for it. I can sit with one of the Marauders, totally cool." I told her.

Lily smiled relieved and sat next to the boy wearing green robes and had a really bad hair problem. It would be rude to point it out, but….it was bad.

I sat down in the front all by myself as I waited for class to start. At the last second, the 4 Marauders trooped in looking entirely exhausted. They knew it was me, but they didn't want to show it. Ha.

There was only one table open with two spots and one table having to sit next to Frank Longbottom. Remus sat next to him, Peter and James sat at the free table, and Sirius sat right next to me. Oh god. His hair like the rest of the Marauders was a different color, but he was still damn hot.

I knew that he would be mad at me, like the rest of the Marauders, but I had to keep my cool. I focused on Professor Flitwick and what he was saying about a new spell. As he explained how to do the spell, I still felt Sirius's eyes on me.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer." I whispered to him while I still looked at Professor Flitwick with concentration.

He finally turned away from me and I breathed a sigh of relief. He always made me feel nervous on the inside whenever I just looked at him.

I was the first one, other than Lily, to get the spell right on my first time so Professor awarded me 20 points for Gryffindor. The rest of the Gryffindors were looking in pure excitement since we were way ahead for the house cup.

I took out a piece of parchment and started doodling all over it. I smiled as I remembered my muggle friends and what we did. We had created a fake mafia called _The Phoenix_. Even though it was fake, people respected us for that. I was the co-head for the group. It was something to do when everything got so boring. Now, I don't know how much they would miss me. Maybe a lot, maybe a little, I didn't know.

I felt a hand on top of mine and I looked up. Sirius was looking at me…weirdly. I don't quite know what emotion was on his face. It was a sort of a longing, but for what.

I looked away and a few seconds later found a parchment pushed towards me saying

_Hey what's up_

I smiled at the parchment. Trust a guy to start a conversation like that.

Nm. I'm really bored and I want to play a prank on the Professor. Can we? I really really want to and plus he'll never suspect it. I'm Lily Evans cousin so I won't do anything bad. PLEEZ!

I pushed the parchment my eyes shining in excitement. Then I thought about what prank we could do. Hmmm….I wanted to do a prank on that lady I still don't know her name. She seems really strict so she needs some lightening up.

Well…r u sure. We could play it on the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall or Minnie as we call her. She's really fun to prank.

I smiled evilly. That's exactly what I wanted to do.

I nodded my head at Sirius without being so oblivious. I was so bored today and I really wanted to have some fun.

The bell rang signally for class to be over. Sirius, quite loudly offered to show me where the Transfiguration class, so I acted my part. I hesitated, then agreed quietly. I showed Lily through expression that I couldn't refuse. She saw it and looked relieved for a bit.

I walked silently to Transfiguration with Sirius. I wondered what could we do to make ourselves entertained, but then I remembered, I still remembered several spells which we used this morning and that itch powder Lils took from the Potion's cupboard. Hmmm….this could get interesting.

I still looked ahead but whispered quietly so Sirius could hear what I was planning. He smiled that lop-sided smile of his which makes a girl faint when you see it. No bad Abi, bad.

I sat down in the front as usual while Sirius headed for the back of the classroom. In this class the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were together, so there wasn't really that much tension in here.

Professor….um…..dang it, well the Professor of Transfiguration (which quite frankly I will forget her name) clapped her hands to get started. Lils had sat next to me and started talking to me about the prank we did this morning. She really was excited that we had gotten away with it and so many points too. She could be a Marauderette just like what I'm going to be. She has the passion for pranking people, but I think she wants to be Head Girl, prefect and all that stuff. One thing about Lily I know about for sure is that she is ambitious she will never let anything stop her from becoming what she wants.

I didn't realize that a prank was going on until Professor, wait I remember Minnie. Yeah, Professor Minnie, started talking very sternly.

"Who on earth did this, now?" she said in a very calm but stern voice.

I turned around to see several Ravenclaws doing the cha-cha around the classroom. 2 Gryffindors were doing the tango around the room. Boy-boy pairing. Several of the girls including Lily was twirling around like ballerinas. Two girls were also doing the waltz with each other. That only left the Marauders, and me sitting in our chairs.

I fell out of my chair shocked that a prank happened without me. Of course I forgot when you fall out of a chair you fall with impact. Usually I forget these things so people do considered e klutz. It's not my fault; I'm just testing gravity and making sure it still works.

Professor Minnie looked at me with concern. She asked me, " Miss Evans are you alright?"

I put my seat upright and smiled at Minnie. "Yes, I did that on purpose. I was merely testing gravity to see if it is still working and I can tell you it is."

I heard someone sigh exasperated. I knew Lily always hated that phrase.

Minnie stared at me doubtfully, not sure if I was being cheeky or serious. Serious, omg I just figured something out. Sirius's quote could be when someone asks him if another person's serious, Sirius could be like, No I'm Sirius.

I was laughing on the inside so hard. I found it amusing that someone's name could be like that.

Apparently, by the time Minnie had reversed the spells, the bell had rung again signaling potions for us.

I went outside and waited for Lily to catch up with me. As I waited and waited, I didn't notice someone run into me.

I fell to the ground hard as I heard a voice sneer, "Oh isn't it the newcomer to the school. You're just a dirty little mudblood who can't do shit same goes for whore of a cousin too."

I got up angrily and pointed the wand at the person who said it. It was a Slytherin who was very pale and a blonde-white. "Take. That. Back." I said forcefully to him.

"Or what?" He told me tauntingly, "You'll spin me around in a baby circle?"

I snapped immediately and slapped that Slytherin. That slithering git winced in pain. It felt good to get anger out of my system .

He snarled at me, "How dare you? Slapping a person so my higher than you. Feel pain mudblood. Crucio." He had yelled the last part.

I Immediately ducked out of the way and yelled at the slimy git, "Impedimenta!"

The git ducked out of the way and yelled out "Confringo!"

I had moved out of the way just in time and yelled out, "Petrificus Totalus" straight at the slimy git's heart.

It worked. The git froze up and fell to the floor. By that time, Minnie had come out to see what all the commotion was about. She gasped at the scene she saw.

"Miss Evans!" she yelled out in shock.

I turned and faced her, "Professor, he called me and Lily a mudblood. I'm not sure what it exactly means but if you tell it literally it means dirty blood which is bad. He called Lily a whore to Professor and that we didn't know shit." I used the git's choice of words.

She looked at me enraged at what I said, "Mr. Malfoy did what now?"

I took a huge breath and repeated what I had said. Minnie seemed to believe what he said and told me, "Now Miss Evans, I know what he said was enraging and unacceptable, but you should not be attacking the student yourself. 20 points from Gryffindor and for Mr. Malfoy as well. Both of you have detentions tonight. Miss Evans you have it with Professor Slughorn and Mr. Malfoy with Mr. Filch."

She was about to leave when I shouted out, "He nearly used the Crutacius Curse on me Professor. Isn't that illegal in Hogwarts?"

Minnie stopped and turned around and said, "He used what on you," she said very calmly. Too calm I would say.

I looked straight into her eyes and said, "Malfoy nearly used the Crutacius curse on me, but I dodged out of the way just in time."

Minnie looked at me and said, "Miss Evans I will deal with this. Another 100 points from Slytherin. Ennervate." She said with her wand and pointed at Malfoy.

He was looking furiously at me while Minnie said, "Mr. Malfoy with me now."

Minnie came and handed me a note for being late for my next class and my detention slip.

As she walked away she called to Malfoy one more time, "Mr. Malfoy one more time I have to call you its another 50 points from Slytherin."

Malfoy walked away furiously. As he walked I could hear him mutter, "I'll get back at you mudblood if it's the last thing I do."


	6. The Room of Requirement

Chapter 5

Abi Pov

I was getting pissed on my way to Potions with a note and detention slip to give to Professor Slughorn.

Why should I be targeted because I'm known as a muggle-born? Everyone should be treated equally and fairly otherwise how could we keep magic. People needed muggles in order to keep the wizarding world alive.

And that git Malfoy, he had no right to do that to someone. Using the Crutacius curse on someone is unhealthy and sinister. Only the foulest of minds would do that to people. The Slytherins were really bad.

I entered the classroom not so quietly at all. I opened the door louder than usual and entered. The whole classes eyes were on me. I met Lily's eyes in anger and she looked concerned she should be.

Professor Slughorn smiled at me, "Miss Evans thank you for joining us. Next to Mr. Potter, please. I was about to begin."

I managed a forced smile and handed him both notes. He looked over them and then looked at me in shock.

Once I had sit next to James, Professor Slughorn told me,

"Miss Evans tonight at 8 your detention will begin. However, I'm quite impressed from what you were able to manage and to fight off a seventh year. Very impressive. However, we will discuss that tonight. Today…" he started teaching the class.

I had tightened my hand into a fist when he started talking about me like that. I only did it because what Malfoy called.

I scribbled a note to Lily telling her why I got detention and when Professor Slughorn wasn't looking, I threw it towards.

During that time a few other notes appeared on my desk. Alice, Sirius, and James all had passed me notes and I replied about Malfoy, what he said, and did, and how I defended myself.

I charmed it so it would fly to the other person and James I just pushed it towards. That git needs to die.

Lily turned to face me with anger in her eyes. She threw the note back to me. It read.

I hate that Malfoy git. I want to destroy him into little pieces. You were doing what was right. Crutacius curse. I can't believe him. I'll tell Severus about this. Lucius listens to Severus a lot. Lucius respects him. Probably the only younger one he does.

Once Lily had caught my eye at him, I shook my head at her. She looked questioningly at me then dropped it. She knew I had a good reason for doing so.

James had passed back the note to me and said

How dare that bloody Slytherin call you and Lily flower that. Crutacius curse is just a step too far. I'll kill him for doing. I say pranking him is the best way to go all Marauder and Marauderette style. He Will pay!

I smiled at the thought of that. Malfoy would pay for what he did.

Alice had sent me back the next note.

How dare that son of a bitch. He has no right calling you and Lily that. That's the foulest word ever. He has no right to use the Crutacius curse on you. That's ridiculous. You don't even deserve detention. That ass-hole can go to hell and be expelled! I'm so going to ask my third cousins Fabian and Gideon to do something to him. They're in the same year as that git. Don't worry. Malfoy will get what he deserves.

I couldn't believe all my friends were going to attack Malfoy. I usually was the one in my old school that wasn't believed in. Here everyone believes me.

I glanced around the room and my eyes casually met Sirius's

He was deadly calm but one sight of his eyes, people would back away immediately from him.

It had a burning anger in his eyes. The quill in his hand was broken and he clenched so hard on the table that the table actually broke.

I looked concernedly at him and tried to get his attention. Despite my attempts, he refused to make back contact.

Not knowing what to do, I passed a note to James saying

What would Sirius do if he's really angry about this situation. Just saying.

I pushed it towards him and waited for an answer.

He read it and snorted at my irony of this. But then, he hesitated with his quill to write a response. He hastily wrote it down and passed it back to me.

It will be something reckless and daring. It will get him detention for sure. He…takes honor code seriously.

I saw the pun in what James said. I wrote cheekily and seriously.

But James. He's Sirius, not the honor code. And also, is there any way to stop him.

James groaned at the ridiculous pun and wrote back

That was pretty lame for a joke. Don't tell him that and no, once his mind his set; he will carry out his plan.

I thought about it. First of all, it was not lame. Second of all, it was probably not the best idea to tell Sirius things. He's going to get too carried away with it this time.

I didn't bother with today's potion. I let James do the harder things today and me the easier things. I would help him with the other potions we would do later on a lot more.

As soon as the bell rang signaling for lunch, Sirius went the opposite direction than everyone else. I immediately started following him. I didn't want him to do anything rash.

Sirius started walking even faster than me. Not knowing what to do, I took out my wand and yelled at him, "Immobilis!"

It let me stop Sirius from moving any further. It however, did not stop him from talking.

"Who…?" Sirius started saying.

I raced to finally get in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"A…Abi?" he managed to get out.

"Sirius, what were you going to do?" I asked him very calmly.

I put on a very serious face for him and walked up to him. Soon, I was basically in his face, well a little ways away from him.

I took a deep breath and said, "Sirius…I can manage on my own. You don't need to go out and do something just to get revenge just for my sake. I can do well by myself. You…don't have to protect me."

He looked at me strangely. I didn't quite know what emotion he was showing. He had looked at me that way before, but I really didn't know.

I muttered the counter-charm to unfreeze him. Sirius still didn't move, but still he was staring at me weirdly.

I hesitated before asking, "Sirius…are you okay?"

He came out of his trance and smiled his heart-warming smile. "Fine, just fine."

I suspected he was lying to me. When people look to the right you know they are lying, or is it the left? Well either way, you know the person is lying.

Sirius finally moved and held out his hand to me. I took it hesitatingly.

"Come on," Sirius told me. "I want to show you something."

I ran with him up all the flight of stairs to the seventh corridor. I had no idea where we were going though. I was wondering what Sirius wanted to show me. Certainly there's nothing in the castle that other people don't know about.

We were suddenly in this corridor with the painting Barnabas the Barny with the trolls who he was trying to teach ballet to. Honestly, I don't understand why Hogwarts have portraits such as strange as this.

After I finished looking at the portrait with apprehension, I found Sirius pacing around in this corridor. He looked strangely odd. I started to ask him, "Sirius, what are you…wait…what?"

A door had suddenly appeared when Sirius had walked the third time in that corridor.

Sirius grabbed my hand again and opened the other door with his other. As I stepped inside, I gasped in shock. It was easily a very pretty room. The couches were red exactly like in our Gryffindor Common Room. But the rest of the room was surrounded by the most beautiful blues, greens, purple, reds, and whites I have ever seen in my whole life.

I was in shock while Sirius was grinning his lop-side smile of his at me. He must have planned this somehow.

As I stared around the room in amazement, Sirius came closer to me and held me close to him. Holy crap.

It…was a nice feeling. Holy crap it was an amazing feeling. It felt right for us to be like that. Reality caught back up to me and I jumped out of Sirius's embrace.

He looked crestfallen at what I did. Maybe he did like me? I didn't know.

I blurted out without conscious thought, "What in the hell is the room?"

Sirius chuckled at my choice of words and said, "This is the Room of Requirement."

I thought about this room's name and connected the dots together. My next question came out like my first, "Why did you think of this place instead of other things?"

Sirius looked in my eyes and looked away. He sighed and said, "Sometimes this room shows me all the good memories and bad ones to. The colors show me them."

I looked concerned at him, "What do you mean bad memories? What type of memories do you have?"

Sirius motioned for me to sit down and I did. He sat on the other couch. It didn't seem right to me so I got up and sat right next to him.

He seemed surprised that I did this. I waited for him to begin…but he didn't. Of course, my ideas are sometimes stupid, but I knew this one wasn't.

I began, "You know. My life wasn't that great. My parents have always hated me and that well…I didn't know I was a witch at that time…but they knew. They didn't want to send me to a wizard's school in America. It reminded them of what they lost. They were witches but I think…that they were purebloods. They want me to marry someone with a high status and good pureblood name. Of course…I'll marry someone…even if they are a pureblood…I would marry them for love. My dad used to beat me a lot…my old muggle friends would ask where I got the cuts from usually. Well maybe they did. Most of them never really cared about me. They only cared about how smart I was since I usually helped them with homework. I had only 2 true friends in America. Here, I have Lily…but sometimes I wonder if she'll ever be with James and what the sorting hat said. You know, the sorting hat said that James and Lily would end up together." My randomness of talking opened up Sirius a lot.

"Before we get into James and Lily, your father beat you? Where?" He said the very last part sternly.

I looked frighteningly at Sirius before I answered back, "Do I really need to lift my shirt to show you?"

There was anger in his eyes. He got up roughly and started pacing around the room muttering about how much my dad was a bastard to put things lightly.

I got up and stopped Sirius from overworking himself on revenge plans. I put both my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. I never really noticed before but his eyes were a storm gray. It was so beautiful.

I snapped out of my trance and told him softly, "Sirius, you can't get mad over every single thing that has happened to me. I am okay, otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you. Please don't get mad over my life. You can talk to me and ask me questions about it, but don't be rash. I…I don't want you to get hurt or be in trouble for what you did."

Sirius looked into my eyes again. It felt like he was staring into my soul. We stood there for a little bit before we looked away.

Sirius motioned for me to sit down again. I sat on the floor while Sirius sat amusedly on the couch.

He asked me, "Do you have a commitment to sitting on the floor, because you do that a lot?"

I looked down embarrassedly, "It's not my fault I'm a huge klutz. If I'm on the floor, I know I won't fall! Don't accuse me!"

He started laughing at my comments. It wasn't very nice of him.

"Stop laughing at me!" I told him exasperatedly. He stopped but still was amused by my klutz self.

Sirius said, "Well Miss Klutz you had said that you didn't have real friends but 2. Well, The Marauders are your friends forever. Lily is you friends cousin or not. Alice and Reyne are your friends too. They care about you. I know as you get to know more people. They will still care about you, other than the gits in Slytherin."

I smiled at Sirius mini-speech. It certainly did look like I had a lot of friends. Maybe coming to Hogwarts was really good for me.

I got up from the floor and sat next to Sirius again. I looked at my hands before I looked up at him.

"Sirius, tell me about yours." I didn't have to tell him specifically what because I knew he understood.

He looked at me and turned away to look at the wall. "My parents do believe in the pureblood supremacy. Since I am a pureblood, we should know how to do dark magic with our wands. I…I have been forced to put the Imperius Curse, the Crutacius Curse on muggle-borns and half bloods that are locked up in my cousin's dungeons, the other Blacks here. Only my cousin Andromeda had seen sense. She married a muggle- born named Ted Tonks 3 years ago. They have a daughter named Nymphadora who was just born this June. Personally, I feel very sorry for her. Having a name like that just wants people to tease." Sirius started chuckling at the end of that.

I felt horrified. The Imperius and Crutacius Curse were horrible. So that was how Malfoy knew about that curse. But I also liked the sound of Andromeda Tonks. She is a brave woman I know. Of course, Dora, or Nymphadora, would be the most famous girl at Hogwarts when she came. She would be amazing.

"That's upsetting and awful. Why in the world would they encourage people to hurt others?" I asked horrified.

He snorted and then said, "Purebloods don't care about anyone else other than purebloods. That's their custom."

The pureblood supremacy was entirely bullshit. Everyone is equal and your not better in blood, but by what you do for the good of the wizarding world.

I didn't realize I was talking my thoughts out loud so I was startled when Sirius said, "Yeah, I know. But purebloods are too stuck up to see that."

Being my klutz I fell from the couch. However, Sirius was quick and had caught me. Sirius arms were wrapped around me. He heaved me back up while I tried to keep breathing steady. That was the third time Sirius had caught me or had done something to hold me.

Once I was back on, I took a deep breath and said, "Thanks."

He smiled at me. I literally could say he was utter perfection in anyway.

The bell had rung again,

"Crap." Was what I said.

Sirius laughed and said, "That just signaled the end of lunch. We have 10 minutes. Plus, I brought snacks to eat along the way. I got it from the kitchens. I'll take you soon."

I gathered my things and followed Sirius out.

We were both heading for Care of Magical Creatures when I stopped. Sirius not seeing me beside him turned around and looked at me questioningly.

'What?" he asked me.

I thought…hmm…call me crazy but I thought I saw someone who looks like me pass by me.

"Nothing," I told Sirius, but then…another idea popped into my head.

"Sirius, how about we make that our own room. Like, we meet there at least every Tuesday to talk to each other and that room for us to think." I asked him hopefully.

Sirius thought over on what I've said and nodded, "You know, I never thought of that."

"Well then, stop being serious," I told him playfully.

He smiled cheekily at me and said, "But Abi, I am Sirius."

And that was how Sirius got his annoyingly amazing pun from.


	7. New Revelations

Chapter 6

Abi Pov

The Room of Requirement is simply amazing. During Care of Magical Creatures class, I was not paying attention at all to Professor Grubby- Planks and what he way saying about flobber worms, because quite honestly I didn't care.

However, I did sketch the Room of Requirement with all the color pencils I had brought for this class. Since we had to sketch a flobber worm, I just goofed off and started to sketch The Room of Requirement.

Lily had just thought I was doing the assignment in great detail, so she left me to my own devices. However, someone knew I was doing something else.

"Where is that white?" I muttered to myself.

I started searching for my white color pencil all over the place. I had asked Lily but she just shrugged and shook her head.

I had started retracing my steps when a voice said, "Looking for this Abi."

I spun around to only see Sirius holding it. I started to make a grab for it when Sirius whisked it away.

"Sirius, please can I have it back," I asked him using my best puppy dog eyes expression. Most people would fall for it.

It worked like a charm and Sirius gave it back to me. He however, lingered and started to examine my drawing. What if he couldn't tell what my drawing looked like?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius smile at the drawing. "You've got a real talent for drawing you know that." Sirius told me. But as soon as Sirius was going to comment something else about it, James had called him over. Sirius smiled apologetically at me and went to join James.

I got out another piece of parchment and drew a flobber worm so quickly that it looked like I had spent ages on it. Once that was done, I had sat down on the ground just examining the beauty of the nature around me. I wanted to draw the area around me in peace. Maybe when I had free time I would.

I heard Professor Grubby Planks voice calling to collect all the drawings. Unwillingly, I got up and handed my drawing in. Professor Grubby Planks stopped on mine and complemented me by saying, "Miss Evans you really have an eye for drawing things."

I smiled and told Professor Grubby Planks, "Thank you Professor."

Maybe I could be a Marauderette and keep the Evans in a good name.

We were finally finished our classes for today so Lily and I headed for the Common Room. We had met up with Reyne and Alice along the way so all four of us started heading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Along the way, we passed people carrying brooms heading toward the field. I stopped and watched them head to the field. What on earth were they doing?

"Hey guys." I told the others, "What's going on today?"

Alice responded cheerfully, "Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor house. We need a new beater, seeker, and chaser this year. The old ones had left."

I had never heard of Quidditch before so I was really confused.

"Um, what is Quidditch?" I asked Alice.

Alice groaned and said, "Of course you don't know, I forgot. Come on. I'll show you at the pitch. It's easier to explain. Reyne, Lily, we'll catch up with you later."

They both nodded, Reyne added, "Be careful with James and Sirius, they like to draw attention to themselves, so don't try to engage a conversation with them."

I smiled and nodded. This was going to be interesting.

Alice and I headed down to the Quidditch pitch. The stands were not that crowded, but still, there were a lot of people there.

I look around the pitch and saw the rest of the Gryffindor team warming up. There were two people, James and someone else, passing this ball back and forth from each other. There was someone else practicing with this other ball, and hitting hit with a sort of baseball bat. There was also someone protecting those tall hoops and working on maneuvers to do.

Soon, I saw the other chaser clapped his hands together and everyone landed on the ground.

From the stands I could hear the chaser greeting everyone. Then he suddenly turned serious and said, "There is only one spot for beater, chaser, and seeker. Since there is quite a lot of people showing up for the beater position and chaser position, we will start with the chasers, then the beaters, and if we have time we will do the seekers. Chasers, mount you brooms and fly around the pitch when I tell you too. Form a line now."

Alice and I watched in interest as each person flew around the pitch. The shaky fliers were eliminated first. Then the remaining ones had to pair up and pass the quaffle to each other. The ones who dropped it were eliminated as well. Then there were only 6 people left.

The 6 people who were left had to try and score 5 goals against the goal keeper.

As each one passed only two of the six people made all five goals against the goal keeper.

I could see the other chaser had a difficult choice to choose. They were both really good.

The other chaser had an idea to do. "All right, I want to see how each of you works well with us. James, get over here. Fabian, play against us. Gideon, you too."

I could see that the first one that went was a huge ball-hogger and never passed it to James or the other chaser.

The other one passed it and shared it between James and the other chaser and during good opportunities, he scored.

The other chaser flew down and said, "All right, Frank Longbottom. You're our new chaser. And that decision is final. Frank, stay here with the team. Beaters line up and I want to see how you fly around the pitch.

I was totally happy that Frank made the team, and I definitely knew Alice was too. She was clapping along loudly with the rest of the people in the stands.

I searched through all the beaters and saw Sirius looking nervous to fly. He searched the stands and saw me looking at me. I made sure Alice wasn't looking my direction, then smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

He looked more confident after this. Once the other chaser had called his name, Sirius had zipped around the pitch really fast. He must have a good broom.

Sirius was one of the people left, thankfully. Next, they had to show that they can hit the bludgers. That eliminated quite a few people. The, there were only 4 people left. They had to prove that they can hit the bludgers away from our players. Each person that did their turn, at least, hit one bludgers in the direction of the player. Thankfully, the rest of the Quidditch team was able to duck when one came flying at them. However, Sirius hit them perfectly away from all of the team members. I hoped that meant he would be on the team.

Everyone flew down and the other chaser announced, "Okay, my final decision on beater is Sirius Black. Congratulations to both of our new players. We will finish try-outs tomorrow."

Sirius caught my eye and smiled at me and I smiled back. I was happy he made the team, but I'll tell them later tonight.

Alice and I headed back to the Common Room to find Lily and Reyne almost down with all of their homework that was assigned. Alice and I started working on it.

I wanted to draw really badly but I knew I had to finish homework first.

I did potions first because it was easy. It was an essay about what the potion we did in class today helps us and what properties it has.

Next I did our Transfiguration questions, since we didn't have a chance to do the spell today. I asked Lily how to do the spell, so I know for the next time we have class with Minnie. Lils showed it to me explaining everything about it. It's really good that Lily knows her stuff, but sometimes it's a bit too much.

I finally finished with charms with a breeze. It was really easy. I don't know. Maybe I'm just good at charms or something.

I got out a piece of parchment and grabbed my color pencils. I started to draw our Gryffindor Common Room.

I ignored everything going around me, so I didn't realize Lily was mad till I heard her say, "Abi, back me up."

I dropped everything I had in my hands startled and looked up at Lily and asked, "Back you up for what?"

Lily sighed and pointed at James and his friends who were watching us with interest. Oh god.

"Um Lils, what exactly did they do to you? Sorry I was zoned out so you kind of startled me. I always tell you never to do that when I'm drawing."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius smile. He probably wants to see whatever I'm drawing now.

"Being their annoying selves and no Potter I will not go out with you," Lily told me and James.

I smiled apologetically at them, pointed my wand at them, and then said, "Densaugeo."

All four of them had over sized teeth now. Almost like beavers. Come to think of it, I really do need Transfiguration to learn how to do that. I could totally turn Malfoy into a ferret.

Everyone in the Common Room started laughing at the sight of the Marauders. Unfortunately, Remus knew the counter-charm for the spell and made their teeth back to normal.

Sirius spoke up then and said, "Well since Evans has a nickname from James, you need a nickname from me. Hmmm….how about Dame. Yes Dame suits you very well."

Lily and I exchanged confused glances, sometimes Sirius makes no sense.

Apparently James and Peter didn't get it either but Remus did and said, "It does make sense Abi. Think about it and oh by the way nice drawing."

I looked in the direction that Remus was looking to see my drawing was on the floor. I snatched it and motioned Lily to follow me. I didn't want any more problems to arise between them.

As Lily and I were going to our dorms, I paused and turned to Sirius and said, "Seriously Sirius, you never really do make sense to me."

Sirius just smiled at me while the rest of the Marauders looked on the scene.

I ran up the stairs to our dorm to find Lily looking through all my drawings that I had brought with me.

"Lils?" I asked her quietly.

She looked up me and smiled. "Abi, you're a really good drawer. You should make a scrap book out of these of all your happiest memories."

I knew something was off with Lily. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and she looked really sad.

"Hey Lils what's wrong? Do I need to kick someone's butt now?" I asked sincerely. I could kick someone's butt for her if she wanted me to.

She sighed and said, "Tuney is just bothering me. She hates me now and she doesn't even talk to me anymore. My parents are always happy with me and think that I don't have any problems so they show concern to her. I don't mind that Mum and Dad are doing that. I just wish Tuney will accept me. She tells all her friends about me that I'm like deranged or something so I had to be sent to a special school. She absolutely hates me."

I sat down on the bed and put an arm around her, "Hey Lils, you have me. You know about my parents about not really liking magic, so they don't accept me. But Lils, everyone loves and wants to be your friend. And James…he goes beyond that. Even though he may be a prat and constantly annoys you with Remus, Sirius, and Peter, they still admire you. I know for a fact James always has his eyes on you when he isn't involved with something. But hey, look at us, here we are not knowing about magic till we came here and you're the brightest witch of our age and I'm the girl who will kick anyone's butt if I have too. Lils, it doesn't matter what one person thinks. There's always going to be an odd person who doesn't agree. So who cares about Tuney? She lies to their friends, so they're blinded by what is the truth. I bet if they could know they would be on your side."

My short mini-speech did help Lils a lot. She seemed a lot happier now.

"Thanks Abi. You're a really good person, you know."

I smiled back and said, "Come on, we don't want to miss dinner do we now?"

Everything went perfectly right during dinner. I teased Alice about only wanting to go to the Quidditch field for Frank. But I never said his name. Alice was blushing red when Frank overheard us and asked who were we talking about? She had said no one and hurriedly struck up a conversation with Lils.

Reyne was staring at Xeno throughout the whole meal. Apparently, Reyne had ran into him today and they picked up a conversation. It was something about nargles. I' not very sure what they are, but apparently they are in mistletoes. I should check that out.

The Great Hall had suddenly gone dark and a glow in the dark message had appeared. It said

11

PS and RJ

The lights turned back on. Maybe it was a message for me. Wait a minute; Remus's middle name is John so it must be the Marauders. I'm totally a genius.

There were whispers on who wrote it in the sky. Oh well, they'll never know.

I went back to the Common Room with Reyne, Lils, and Alice. They wanted to have an early night so I bid them goodnight. I told them I was going to draw downstairs.

From 9-11, I worked on my drawing as I watched the Common Room slowly empty itself of people. Soon there was only 2 7th years left plus the Marauders. 10 minutes later, those 7th years finally left and it was just me and the Marauders left.

Once the cost was clear, I asked Sirius, "First of all, what does Dame mean?"

I put my drawing to a side and pulled my wand out. Sirius gulped and said, "Well, it stands for Drawer Abi Marauderette Evans. D.A.M.E, I just put it all together."

I put my wand away surprised, "Oh, all right then."

The Marauders looked at me incredulously. James spoke up and said, "It's alright, then why did you hate it?"

I looked backed at him shocked, "Did I ever say I didn't like. Dear me, no. I didn't."

I smiled winningly at them. James face turned serious and then said, "In order for the induction to begin, the other 3 Marauders must agree. Does Mr. Pettigrew agree for Ms. Abi Evans to become a Marauderette?"

I had to hold in my laughter. They were all being way too serious. Ha Sirius is Serious. I really need to get over than pun.

Peter raised his right hand and said, "I do."

James took his wand and made a blue spark in the air.

I would lose it if they kept at it. I looked over at Sirius. He was staring at me again. He seemed to be lost in thought. Maybe he needed a little wake up. I knew the charm was Aguamenti to get water. I just had never tried it before. Oh well, here goes nothing.

I grabbed my wand when no one was looking and muttered Aguamenti at Sirius. A whole pour water fell on top of Sirius as Remus agreed for me to be a Marauderette. I was trying so hard to keep an innocent face, but somehow Sirius knew it was me.

"Abi." He said very sternly.

I batted my eyelashes at him and said, "Yes Sirius."

He got a little madder and lunged at me. He was quicker than me, so I landed with a great ommph.

James, Remus, and Peter did nothing to help us, but just looked on the scene.

I noticed Sirius was way much closer to me than I anticipated. Our lips were centimeters apart and then I started to stare into Sirius eyes. Sirius had started to move closer to me when Remus started yelling. It scared the crap out of me so…I accidentally collided with Sirius's lips.

His lips were soft on mine and he gently brushed it against mine. His lips were practically like heaven for me. I couldn't describe a better feeling for it.

Reality caught back up to me. Heck, I was only 13. Damned 13.

I broke the kiss and I saw Sirius just stare at me. Bad sign, bad sign Abi. Here's a guy you just met yesterday and now you kissed him.

I asked Sirius as calm as I could be and said, "Sirius, can you get off me, please." I was slightly going into panic mode as I last stated my question.

Sirius got off me and helped me up. Remus, James, and Peter were still watching the scene with and awed look.

I refused to meet Sirius's eyes and started to head up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

James called after me, "Abi, where are you going?"

I refused to answer him and started running up the stairs.

I heard footsteps running after me and trying to get on the stairs. I heard Sirius voice saying, "Damned stairs. When you really need them to help a girl you are best friends with, they don't help do they?"

So he just considered me as a friend, nothing more than that did he?

I tried not to let tears flow. I remember that my mother said Evans never cry and to always remember that.

I saw Lily stir lazily and started to form a question. I cut in before she could say a word..

"Lily, please please wake up. It's important. I accidentally kissed Sirius Black." I begged-sobbed her.

That got up Lily immediately. "You did what?"

I immediately told her everything about wanting to become a Marauderette and how I got selected because of mine and Lily's prank. How the induction was tonight. How they were being way too formal. How I did my small prank on Sirius and what it led too.

Lily looked understanding throughout all this. She sighed and said, "Abi, I know you were a prankster since we were little kids and you made my doll get stuck up in that tree. I'm not mad you joined the Marauders and you had a right to keep it from me. I would have gotten mad if I just heard that. Those boys really need to lighten up on these situations and honey, Sirius is a boy, and boys do these kinds of things. I know Sirius will make you confused, but that's how boys work. Abi things will come around. You got to show Sirius you care about him and you could stop him from being a playboy. He hasn't flirted with anyone ever since he saw you. In class today in Charms, I saw Sirius staring at you. Severus told me. Since you guys were sitting on the left, I saw Sirius staring at you with love in his eyes. No matter what Abi, he loves you, even if he won't admit. He will always come back to you."

I looked at Lily in shock. Since when does she know about these things?

Shakily I asked her, "Are you sure? I heard him saying that he hated the stairs because when you need to help your best friend in need, it won't let you go."

Lily sighed and told me, "Boys are like this. He loves you trust me."

I smiled shakily at Lils and thanked her. It gave me a lot to think about.

Maybe this early on I could find love. Maybe I could stop Sirius from becoming a playboy.

Maybe I could change history.


	8. Saving the day wand mishaps & soul bonds

_**Hey guys Nudgelover here. Want to let people know this is a really long chapter. And I really hope you guys like this story. And OMG I FORGOT ALMOST. IN THE THIRD HARRY POTTER BOOK WHAT DOES REMUS LUPIN SAY THAT HE SAY A BOGGART TURNED INTO HALF SLUG AND WHAT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! AND NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**~NUDGELOVER**_

Chapter 6

Abi Pov

I woke up extra early from last night. I had fallen asleep thinking and I had a really restless sleep. I check the clock and gasped. It was only 5 o'clock. I had 3 hours till classes begin.

I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a hoodie on since it was really cold in London. It was totally different weather in London so we needed to dress warmly. It was totally different than in the United States of America.

I grabbed my I-pod and crept down the stairs quietly.

When I went down the stairs, I saw Sirius sleeping on the couch. He must have been waiting for me to come down again.

He looked totally hot when he slept. He had a blanked partly on him.

I crept quietly towards him and put the blanket over him properly. He smiled in his sleep.

I hesitated for a minute before I acted on impulse. I kissed him on the cheek. He snuggled more into his blanket.

I left the Common Room quietly and headed down to the place we had Care for Magical Creatures yesterday. I had brought my art supplies to draw here. On the way, I spotted Malfoy and some other nasty people discussing something very secretly and something very wrong. I looked and saw they had a prophecy ball and…the sword of Gryffindor? How did they get.

I walked over to them and said, "I believe that doesn't belong to you Malfoy. Hand it over. Or Else."

He sneered at me and said, "What can a baby Gryffindor do to me and some Death Eaters?"

"Death Eaters?" I asked him questioningly. Then I remembered he was the enemy. I took out my wand and pointed it at him. "Hand it over."

The rest of his squad took out their wands and pointed them at me. I mentally thought for a second before I made my move.

Dancing really does help in these situations. I did a Bat Bogey charm while spinning on the ground. While they were distracted, I cast Immobulus on the 4 accomplices who were with Malfoy. I bound the 4 together and moved them to the very edge of the Quidditch pitch far from me.

By that time Malfoy had got rid of my bats. He yelled, "Stupid Mudblood. Know your place. Crucio."

I ducked and cast Impedimenta at him. He deflected it easily and said, "You Muddy Mudbloods can do anything can you? Incendio."

I saw fire come towards me and I screamed, "Aguamenti!"

Apparently I conjured more water so it soaked Malfoy totally. He growled at me and did some Jinx at me. I ducked and created some Latin words out of my head and said, "Pugno tum."

He immediately started fighting himself and started bruising himself. He muttered something and he suddenly stopped.

"Well Mudblood. Your useful a bit. But your still a Mudblood such a shame and since you don't know how to fly, Accio my broom!" He yelled.

Now I did the most irrational thing of my life. I'm scared of heights and have no clue how to ride a broom so what do I do? I yell out, "Accio Siriu's brrom. Now I know he'll kill me if I damage it, but getting the sword and the prophecy is more important.

It flew to me. It was a Nimbus 1996. I mounted the broom the same way you mount a horse. Malfoy was already in the air and holding the sword and the prophecy ball. I kicked off the ground and I was in the air. I reassured myself and suddenly it wasn't so bad. Maybe I had an irrational fear.

Malfoy looked at me surprised and shocked. He also looked a little scared.

"Hand it over Malfoy!" I growled at him.

He smirked at me and said, "Make me."

It just made me madder so I yelled, "Stupefy!" It hit him right in the chest. He fell off his broom and the sword and the prophecy ball started plummeting towards the earth. I dived from a hundred feet and grabbed the sword at 50 feet. Since the prophecy was heavier, it was plummeting faster. I dived down even faster. The wind was hitting my face so fast and I was so close.

A couple feet before it fell, I grabbed the prophecy in one hand and landed awkwardly on the ground, but perfectly fine.

I looked at the sword and the prophecy ball. It felt odd having both of them in my hands.

From behind me I heard cheering and clapping, so I turned around. The whole school was basically there. I saw Lily, Alice, Reyne, James, Remus, Peter, Frank, Severus even. Some of the Slytherins were sulking in the background. But the one I wanted to see wasn't there. Sirius was plainly missing in action. I saw Professor Minnie strode over to me and said, "Miss Evans, do you realize how much danger you were in?"

Without really giving a conscious thought to my answer, I responded, "Yes, but what could I do? They surrounded me so I had to fight. Plus, I saw that Malfoy had the Gryffindor sword and the prophecy ball. And oh! His accomplices are on the other side of the Quidditch pitch."

Minnie looked at me wonderingly and then said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office now Miss Evans. He wishes for you to bring Mr. Black as well."

But I had no clue where Sirius is. I responded to Professor Minnie, "Yes professor."

I headed toward James and asked, "Where's Sirius?"

He looked at me and said, "He said you would be able to find him if you asked for him. He seems weird this morning."

I nodded and waved to them. The Room of Requirement, of course. He would be there.

I headed up the seven stairs. Dumbledore's office was on the way so it was easy. I stopped by the Room of Requirement. I walked down the hallway and thought, "I need to see the place where Sirius is. I need to see the place where Sirius is. I need to see the place where Sirius is."

In the middle of the third time a door appeared. I rushed towards it and yanked it open. I didn't care if it closed behind me.

I saw Sirius tracing the colors of the red and blue on the walls. He looked in a trance.

"Sirius." I said quietly.

It was loud enough to hear me.

He slowly turned towards me and just looked at me.

"Um Sirius, Professor Dumbledore needs us. And can we…discuss what happened later? Please after we talk to Dumbledore. I promise." My voice nearly broke. "Oh…and I borrowed your broom this morning. I had to get these from Malfoy," I held up the sword of Gryffindor and the prophecy.

He looked at me astonished and then in a sort of restricted way, "Come on, let's go," as he walked towards me.

He was being really stupid in his mood of his so as soon as he reached me, I kissed him.

He seemed surprised on my actions, but he responded to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me as close as he could to me. I tangled my hands in his hair. His hair was in really good condition. Since he was a bit taller than me, I brought his mouth even close to me His tongue brushed my lips and I opened in surprise. He started exploring my mouth. His tongue was sincerely heaven for me.

I did need to breathe so I broke the kiss panting somewhat.

Sirius looked at me with a new light with his eyes. I didn't want him to go too far with this.

"Sirius, now we need to go." I told him softly.

He nodded and he didn't try to grab my hand or anything. He seemed to sense we needed more discussion.

We headed to Professor Dumbledore's office, where it was already open for us. Sirius and I climbed up the stairs into his office.

Professor was waiting for us. I saw his office looked the exact same when I visited it last.

"Hello Professor." I greeted politely.

He smiled and motioned us to sit down.

"Now, Miss Evans, I brought you here to discuss today's events and your life. I brought Mr. Black also here today to discuss what I recently found out." Professor Dumbledore said.

I nodded slowly. I knew it had to do with today events. But I didn't know about the other things Professor Dumbledore said.

He continued, "Miss Evans, you are a pureblood for sure. I recall you wanted to ask me that because you mother and father knew that you were a witch, but didn't do anything about it. Your parents had given their magic 14 years ago because they killed innocent muggles for no need at all. That required their magic taken away. They killed a hundred muggles and tortured them one by one. Your uncle, John Evans, had nothing to do with this but we couldn't take any chances. However, this potion did not work if they still had a link to the magic world. Your mother was a good actress. She pretended not to recognize anyone and she and your dad drank a potion to keep their memories intact before they took the potion. Their magic was stripped of them of course. But they always knew what they've done. I'm sorry Miss Evans. They are jealous that you still can do magic so they replied to the letters that you were going to be taught at home. They lied to you Miss Evans."

I couldn't comprehend the words. They killed people. They lied to me to get what they want. They just care about themselves.

I grabbed Sirius's hand for reassurance. He squeezed my hand looked thoughtfully at me.

I pushed away the feelings that were trying to bury me. I managed to find my voice and asked shakily, "What else did you want to tell me sir?"

Professor Dumbledore said, "I will discuss today's events later, but this concern your future. Your mother, because she knew she was pregnant, put a curse upon you. The first pureblood you kissed once you came to Hogwarts, will be the person you will marry once you have become of age. That person and you must be married before your 18th birthday. I believe Mr. Black…fills the category."

I was shocked into silence. Sirius let go of my hand. This meant we had to get married in 4 years.

"Marriage." I croaked out.

Professor Dumbledore looked at me sadly. "I know this is something hard for you to accept."

I didn't wait for the rest of what Professor Dumbledore said. I ran out of the room with tears in my eyes.

My parents did all of this to me. They had been so selfish and basically arranged my whole life for me. They're so mean to me and violent that I hate staying with them. I'm quite honestly scared to since they killed so many muggles for no reason.

And marriage too. At least I did kiss someone that I could and would love. Sirius meant a lot to me, but I know he hates arranged marriages to. Yesterday, I had asked him while we were in the Room of Requirement.

Speaking of the Room of Requirement, I was in there on the red couch just letting the tears fall out. Mostly it's because what my parents did to me, but marriage just hit the crack.

I sobbed to myself for sometime till I heard the door open again.

I knew it was Sirius who entered the room, but I really didn't want him to see me like this. I tried to stop the tears coming from my eyes.

He sat on the couch with me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and started to cry a little bit more. Sirius said, "Shh…everything will be ok. I promise you that."

I stopped crying after a few seconds and looked up to see Sirius. He seemed a bit shaken, but still strong.

"Sirius, did your parents ever mentioned my parents?" I asked him.

Sirius looked away for a minute trying to think what he should tell me and sighed reluctantly and said, "My parents say your parents are the heroes in the pureblood society and it is a shame that their magic was taken away. Abi its bullshit don't believe it."

So purebloods thought that way. Sirius asked the question I was thinking in my head. He said, "Not all though. Some pureblood families are really good. James's is, Alice's is, Frank's is, Reyne's is, Xeno's is, The Weasley family is one of kindest purebloods you'll meet. Molly and Arthur Weasley do stand up to these types of actions we see now."

I nodded my head, processing Sirius's words. I asked him next, "Sirius…, what do you think about…what Professor Dumbledore…said?"

He looked thoughtfully at me and said, "Abi, I can and will love you forever if I need to. I will change myself for you if you need to. Abi, I really do believe I love you and nothing will change that. So if we need to get married early, so what? I will be true to you as any way possible. Abi, I will be there for you always no matter what. You…mean so much to me that I can't even explain. You're someone who can understand me for who I am and gone through stuff in the same relation I have. You're smart, beautiful, and just always are happy. You're one hell of a fighter and beat Malfoy at anything. You can overcome any of your fears and most of all, you judged people on who they are, not by their families and what you heard about them. You didn't judge Peter, James, or I at all no matter what Lily told me. You're the most beautiful creature on this planet so I just need to know if you're able to love me Abi?"

I was stunned by Sirius's words. He could be romantic if he wanted to. That was basically a proposing speech to me.

I was at a loss of words. I tried to open my mouth and say something but nothing came out.

Sirius looked at me concernedly, "Abi?" he asked. "Are you petrified?"

"What the hell is petrified?" I asked him. I had no clue where that came from.

Sirius smiled wolfishly and said, "Doesn't matter. I got you to talk when you were speechless. Point for Sirius."

Oh so it was a game to him now was it. Well two can play at that game.

I put my hand on Sirius hand and slid up slowly. He stared at my hand. I put my other hand on his chest and slid it up too. Sirius shivered at my touch. I leaned in as I was about to kiss him and he started to move forward to meet my lips. While he was distracted by me, I grabbed his wand and backed away.

Sirius looked at me and saw that I had his wand. "Abi." He said very sternly.

I batted my eyelashes at him and said, "Yes Sirius."

He lunged at me and I dodged to the floor. I ran out of the room laughing. I headed down the stairs. We had Transfiguration first so I started squealing down to that classroom.

I entered everyone working diligently and shocked by my outburst. I ducked behind Professor Minnie as she asked, "Miss Evans, what in the world is going on here?"

She had just finished in time when Sirius entered the classroom quite mad at me. Everyone stared at him.

He started scanning the room and then asked calmly, "Professor have you seen Abi at all?"

I started praying that she wouldn't sell me out when she said, "She's here behind me."

She moved out of the way and I ran to the other side of the classroom. Sirius sped behind Minnie and started saying, "Dame give me back my wand, now."

He lunged for me again and I dodged and yelled, "Lily catch."

I chucked Sirius's wand at Lily and she caught it surprised as Sirius finally caught me.

"You little witch," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and whispered back, "Have you ever thought that I'm your little witch?"

This made him wonder and think about it. It allowed me to escape Sirius's grip, run to Lily, retrieve Sirius's wand, and head out the doors again.

He realized what happened and said. "Dame," and started running after me again.

I heard people cheering me on as I ran away from Sirius. I however, heard Minnie's voice saying, "Mr. Black, Miss Evans, see me for your detention later." Crap. I already had detention with Professor Slughorn already. Fudgesnickles.

I ran into the Charms classroom to only find the seventh years Gryffindors and Slytherins in there, crap.

Malfoy wasn't there, thankfully, but his comrades were. They were glaring at me so I dashed to the Gryffindor side. Sirius entered the classroom and said, "It's not funny anymore. Hand my wand over."

The whole class started watching as I walked over to Sirius. As I almost reached him, I yelled, "Aguamenti!" and started running for it again.

I heard Professor Flitwick yell after me, "Miss Evans 10 points for Gryffindor for the use of the spell."

Yeah! 10 points. I'm doing so well in two days of school.

I headed toward the stairs and ran up to Professor Dumbledore's office that was still open. I ran up the stairs and sat down again in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor, you wanted to talk to me about today's events." I asked him politely.

He seemed surprised by my outburst and nodded. "Yes, I have to close the stairs off first."

He did a wave with his hand and the owl spun to close. Yes, I won!

I tried to show I wasn't happy about this. I still had Sirius's wand. I looked politely at Dumbledore and said, "Professor, what does my retrieval of the Gryffindor sword and this prophecy mean?"

He smiled at me knowingly and said, "Miss Evans, your feat was quite remarkable for a third year. I know you were observing them first. But did they say anything or did you hear anything?"

I thought back to this morning and remembered the events. Then I remembered about the Death Eaters and that strange mark on one of Malfoy's comrades.

"Professor, they said something about Death Eaters and Malfoy's comrades had a mark on his left arm."

Professor Dumbledore stood up suddenly and said, "Miss Evans, are you sure?"

I didn't understand how this was important but I said, "Yes."

He paced around his office a little bit and turned to face me again, "This is very serious. Miss Evans, you did remarkably today which is why the Gryffindor captain wanted to make you seeker immediately."

I still didn't know what a seeker is but I said, "Ok?"

He smiled at me and said, "Don't worry, I would think Mr. Black would explain it too you. Also Miss Evans, you were dismissed from all your classes today. I didn't mention that to you. But I strongly want you to go to defense today. You have a raw talent that is very useful in these times. I also require private lessons with you Miss Evans. We need to prepare for these times and you'll be an asset for fighting in this upcoming war."

"War?" I asked blankly.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and said, "I fear that Voldemort is recruiting heavily now. Many Slytherins you know, you will fight against. You posses something no one has, which is why we need to discover the power of it."

So the Voldy-Shorts was recruiting for the dark side now was he? Well, I'll show him.

"Sir, is it alright if I call him Voldy-Shorts?" I asked him.

He seemed surprised at my choice of words and said, "As long as you don't call him You-Know-Who? You may call Voldemort whatever you want. Off you trot now."

He opened the stairs and I ran down them. I was walking slowly, when I ran into whom else but the one who still wanted his wand back, Sirius.

He picked me up bridal style and took us back to our room in the Room of Requirement. I squealed and wrapped my arms around Sirius's neck. "Sirius let me down now."

He didn't even bother listening to me just walked along the corridor back to the Room of Requirement. Once we had gotten inside, he dropped me unceremoniously on the red couch which I immediately fell off of.

Sirius smiled and offered me his hand. I immediately grabbed it and yanked him to the floor while I got up.

"Why you little witch." He said and started looking for his wand, which I still had. He looked at me expectedly. I smiled and walked over to him and gave him his wand back. It was getting a little bit boring for me. Besides, I wanted to talk about his life today.

I dragged Sirius to the couch and said, "Enough play for today. It's story time."

As his idiotic self he asked, "Wait we're telling stories. Well great I can tell you about the time a little witch took my wand and ran all over the castle with it."

Irony, I said, "It sounds interesting, but no you idiot, I'm talking about how we never talked about you yesterday, just me. Sirius, it's unhealthy to keep dark things to yourself. You should let it out and be a giant…gummy bear who's full with sweet memories not bad ones."

Sirius looked confused at me and said, "Gummy Bears? What's that? A type of music?"

I groaned and said, "It's a good sweet. I'll get some for you sometime."

He just chuckled and said, "That does sound appealing. But no." He looked away from me and sighed.

That was not all the moves I had in my head. I crawled onto his lap when he wasn't noticing and let my hand trail up his chest. He seemed surprised that I was there. Sirius brought my head up so he could see my eyes with his finger. He leaned in to kiss me but I backed away quickly.

"Tell me." I said to him.

He sighed and said, "Fine, but it gets ugly just to warn you."

I nodded and sat close to him again

He began to say, "Well, you know that I'm from a pureblood family so we are taught that Muggles are horrible and any people lower than us purebloods are dirt and not worth anything. I don't believe that at all. Some of the best people are muggle-borns. Well, I thought were muggle-borns. Now Lily's half-blood and everything, but she's worth more than Malfoy, thousand times more. It starts when I was about 5; my mom took me to Knockturn Alley. It's the worst part of Diagon Alley. It was really dark and my mother had said to walk by myself. We went into Borgin and Burkes with all this really evil things. Vanishing cabinets, cursed necklace, hand of glory that will strangle you, literally, a lot of dangerous potions. My mother was selling things because they were going to do raids on our house. Mother had wanted to show me around Diagon Alley and where all the purebloods are and the most respectful place. Hardly respectful at all. Well, I was getting bored so I slipped out of the shop. I was wondering around when someone offered me ice cream. We were told to accept things from pureblood. So I had asked that of the lady who offered me it and she told me she was as pure as the blood was. The ice cream was poison. Someone found me and took me to St. Mungo's. Andromeda, the nicest cousin of mine, told me that I was spewing out green gas and vomiting blue things, not a nice picture. I got in way more trouble than I did before. My mother and father and yelled at me, used a whip on me, locked me in the dungeons without food. Regulus, back then, tried to convince my parents that they told us to accept things from purebloods. He was the one who finally convinced them to lift my punishment. From then on I knew that my family was wrong, and I knew what I had to do. Maybe that's why I got into Gryffindor. We received our wands at 9 years old and were taught Occulmency and Legilmens with it. I'm lousy at Legilmens and ok with Occulmency. My parents gave me another beating for not doing it as perfect as Cissy. She's the same age as us, but in Slytherin. She's ok for a Slytherin. Not really that bad, but she's told me that she has the hugest crush on the Malfoy git. Don't know where she got that from. Andromeda is my favorite cousin by far. She's the one who married Ted Tonks and just had a baby remember, I told you about my new niece. Andromeda was disinherited from the family burned of the tapestry. If we do something major, we are disinherited. We are disrespected in the society after it, well pureblood society."

He stopped abruptly and looked away from me. I never knew Sirius had it that bad, and going to the hospital at five because he had to do what his parents said and being punished for it.

I wrapped my arms around Sirius neck and made him face me, "Hey look Sirius; you know your parents are wrong so don't dwell about it. You don't need to become like your parents. Sirius, I love the way you are. Even with bad upbringings you turned out okay. It doesn't matter at all; it just matters that you let it out, instead of concealing within yourself."

With that I kissed him softly and lovingly, and for the first time, it sent butterflies in my stomach and I felt like flying. Who knew I could be like that? I'm mostly a tom boy girl wanting to do what boys do.

His arms traveled to my waist and pulled me closer to him. Before I even noticed it, his hands went into my hair and my small back. I threaded my fingers through his hair. Man he does keep his hair amazing. His tongue slid against my lips begging for an entrance and I complied. Our tongues battled against each other for dominance. I put my hands on his chest and deepened the kiss. I started to straddle him, pushing him back on the couch. He broke the kiss for much needed air.

Sirius brought us up and whispered in my ear, "Honey, you make me want you all the time."

I smiled and said, "I prefer you call me Dame." He smiled mischievously at me and suddenly I was on the floor laughing so hard.

"Please stop…please." I managed to gasp out with my short breath from laughing. He looked at me and sighed. "Fine,"

He made me stand upright and said, "Lunch is in any second, I think you should change robes. But I still think you look marvelous in your outfit."

I smiled at him again and kissed him softly for a moment before I left the room.

I can't believe this. I'm dating Sirius Black, the hottest guy in the school. Holy crap.

I ran up the stairs to my dormitory just feeling happy. I'm pretty lucky considering what I have.

As soon as I changed to my school robes, Lily came up the stairs. "So…what happened between you and Sirius? Everyone hears about the incident today in Transfiguration and Charms."

I smiled huge at her. Excitement kept spreading on my face till she said, "Omg, you're going out with him officially. Like not just because of what happened."

I nodded my head and squealed and hugged Lily, "Thank you so much Lils for advising me. You should do that with yourself sometime. You know James is a pretty good option right now."

She looked shocked at me, "Are you kidding me? He's so egoistical. If there's not a moment he's egoistical, then it's a miracle. He such a git, it's unbelievable. So no way."

"Let's just say the Sorting Hat just told me that," I said quickly to her and ran out of the dorms.

"Abi!" I heard from the stairs. I'm in deep trouble.

I ran through the halls into the Great Hall. Everyone was watching me so I sat quickly next to Alice.

She asked me, "Abi who are you…?"

"Lily, she's gonna kill me now. Hide me please or distract her, so I can get out of here fast enough. Well she's going to kill James too so I need to get him out of here."

"I thought…" Alice trailed.

"No time to explain. Just distract her." I got up with a sandwich and walked over to Sirius and whispered what happened. He looked stricken and dragged James out of the Great Hall. He really shouldn't be here. I told Sirius to explain everything to hi.

Just as both of them disappeared Lily entered the Great Hall. I ducked behind Frank Longbottom. He looked at me questioningly, but I shushed him. He looked up and saw that Lily was mad and nodded.

She went over to Alice and questioned her. I used that chance to get out of the Great Hall immediately. By the time Lils noticed something fishy, I was already gone.

We had Double Defense afterwards so I headed toward that classroom first, just to be stopped by someone random.

"You're Abi Evans right?" he asked me.

"Um…yeah…why?" I asked him. What was he headed towards?

"I'm Kevin Wood, you're Quidditch captain and you're my new seeker." He said.

Oh, made sense, he probably wanted to inform of the things of Quidditch, "Yeah, so exactly a seeker goes on a broom and does what?"

He sighed exasperated, "Ask James, Sirius, or Frank, they'll inform you. I have to get to class. I just need you to get a broom stick soon. We can't practice till we get the try-outs for the other teams out of the way. Our first practice is next week so please have a broom by then. Okay."

"Sure." I said and waved goodbye to him.

The bell rang and I headed toward Defense. James and Sirius were already in there.

I smiled at them and headed toward a random seat. Everyone else started filing in and I was lucky enough that Reyne sat next to me. Lily sat next to Severus since Slytherins joined us in this class.

Our Professor was Professor Quinton. He seemed like a good man. Lily had told me that their Defense teacher had been cursed since their first year since the old one left. He had been there for 13 years. Last years got so scared of her subject that she retired. I hoped this one stayed.

He held up one hand and that got the class silent. He said, "Good morning class. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Quills away and wands out. We will be using a different classroom today. Follow me."

I started talking to Reyne about the new professor. He did look good and he was pretty young.

He tried to open a door to an unused classroom but there was gum stuck in there. He sighed and addressed to us, "Does anyone know a spell to get rid of gum in the keyhole?"

Remus stepped forward and smiled and said, "Waddiwasi."

The gum started bouncing away. Professor Quinton made a forced smile on his face and said, "Thank you Mr. Lupin."

I shot a smile at Remus and then pondered, why did the professor had to force a smile on his face. He asked if anyone knew a spell.

As we walked into the classroom, I kept pondering it. However, I did notice that a trunk that was shaking in the corner.

Everyone made a clump a ways from the box. Professor Quinton asked us, "Now, can anyone tell me what this is?"

It was surprising that Lily didn't raise her hand, only Remus did. Professor Quinton put that forced smile again on his face and said, "Mr. Lupin."

Remus said, "It's a boggart."

I was watching Professor Quinton's every move when he interacted with Remus. He kept making a disgusted face at him when he thought people wouldn't notice it. I'm going to find out why Professor Quinton does this.

Professor Quinton asked next, "What is a boggart?"

Lily raised her hand this time and Professor Quinton looked relieved to call on her. "Yes, Miss Evans." He said.

"A boggart transform into your worst fear, which is why boggarts are a highly dangerous creature. Also to get rid of them, you have to say the spell Riddikulus while imagining something happy," Lily said.

Professor Quinton really smiled and said, "Correct, 15 points to Gryffindor."

Now we were really ahead in the cup. Professor Quinton motioned to us and said, "Yes, now we shall practice the charm for getting rid of boggarts. Repeat after me, Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus," the whole class repeated after him.

He smiled at us, "That's the easy part. Let's see how you can deal with it. Mr. Black you first."

Sirius winked at me. He must have something in mind. Professor Quinton opened the box and it turned into a….

Suddenly James turned up out of nowhere and stood right next to Sirius. Now the boggart turned into a part slug and a part…..

I started giggling and they finished the boggart by saying Riddikulus. It turned into a bouncing sticky ball that kept sticking to everything.

"Excellent for both of you, Mrs. Prewett" He gestured to Alice. She stepped in front of it timidly. It turned into a teacher from the high table, but I didn't know who she exactly was.

Alice said, "Riddikulus," very clearly and it turned into a walking stuffed bear. Trust Alice to be the sweet one.

"Excellent, excellent. Miss Black." Professor Quinton said next.

I was curious. Sirius had mentioned about Cissy that she was in our year. She was a perfect blonde and really really beautiful. She was so pristine that one thing out of place and she would look totally wrong.

She stepped in front of it and it turned to what must be her parents. They were telling her that she was disinherited. People turned silent at that. However, she remained calm and she turned the boggart into a chandelier.

"Fantastic Miss Black, fantastic." Professor Quinton said. "Mr. Snape" Professor Quinton called next.

Severus stepped in front and it turned into someone who I didn't know. He was beating the woman up. There was also a baby there crying. It was almost like a memory.

Severus said, "Riddikulus," without any emotion and it turned into a Lily. Ironically, that was Lily's name, wait. Could Severus like Lily more than just a friend? Maybe that's why he hangs out with her a lot and doesn't call her a Mudblood or insult her. Hmmm….this could create a dilemma in my plan.

A couple of Slytherins passed. They honestly thought snakes were delighting and spiders and tarantulas were awesome. Idiots.

Reyne was next and it turned into a giant something. It was all colors mixed together, but I didn't know what is was.

I looked questioningly at Lily and she shrugged, she didn't know either.

Either ways, Reyne shivered at it and she said Riddikulus. It turned into dancing tea cups. I giggled again. It reminded me of the story, _The Beauty and the Beast_, with all the alive objects.

It was finally my turn. I didn't know what I was afraid of so I just walked up in front of everyone.

The boggart felt me and it turned into my parents. I looked at Sirius questioningly and he mouthed back just to go for it when my mom started talking.

"Abi, you always were the never wanted child. We only made you exist because of the ignorant people that do not think purebloods are supreme. You are a pureblood and you have to follow our rules our status."

I thought it was my parents so I shook my head and barely said no out loud.

My dad started saying, "Yes we lied to you. Yes we did against you because we do not care for your sake. Your just here to do out bidding. You will always have to do what we say because we made sure that it was in your curse. The curse to marry a pureblood. The curse that you will do what we say. The curse that will make you be our slave forever."

I finally cracked at that. "Riddikulus." I screamed.

It turned into a playful dog running around. I sank slowly to the ground, hearing everything that my parents did against me.

"Miss Evans are you alright?" Professor Quinton asked me in concern.

Sirius came to my side and slowly helped me up, "Come on, Abi. It's alright. We've got to see Professor Dumbledore now. He told me to come with you once this happened."

I nodded into Sirius and looked around at everyone; Lily, Alice, and Reyne were in downright shock. Remus, Peter, and James looked mad, the Slytherins looked at me in downright shock, but Cissy, she looked upset about it and she tried to get my attention. Sirius pulled me away before I could answer her.

Sirius held me close to him and we started making our way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"You know, Cissy looked sympathetic to me. I want to talk to her. Well she tried to get my attention so obviously I do want to talk to her." I told Sirius.

He looked at me and said, "You sure Cissy looked like that. She can be deceiving, she is after all a Slytherin."

I stopped suddenly and Sirius looked at me. He asked me, "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Sirius she's your cousin and family. Do you want to have no family at all? Even if she is a Slytherin, she doesn't have to turn out evil does she?"

Sirius looked guiltily at me and said, "No…but I don't trust her."

I looked impatiently at him, "But I do, so I want you to somehow get her to meet me. Okay."

He nodded at me, "Whatever you want."

No that I didn't want it like. "Sirius, I'm sorry. Obviously, you're not comfortable with her or something like that. I'll do it myself. Don't worry."

He looked at me strangely and then just let it go whatever he was going to say next.

"Sirius, what were you going to say?" I asked him.

He really seemed out of it. I didn't know what was going on in his mind. He didn't respond to me when I asked him.

I went really close to him so that our bodies were touching. He seemed to notice me now and he let his hands slide to my waist.

"Sirius what did I do wrong?" I asked him quietly.

He finally gave in and said, "Cissy is really a backstabber. She sold me out to my parents every time I did something wrong. Same with Andromeda, even Regulus she did. She never sold out Bella though. Bella taught her to go against us. She used to be really sweet and everything. I just don't want you getting hurt."

I kissed him slowly and softly. He just held me tighter. I broke it quickly and said, "Sirius, I just need to talk to her. See what's up with her. Who knows? Maybe, I can change her thinking mode."

He smiled at me and said, "I have no reason to doubt you."

We walked up to Dumbledore's office and his stairs were open again. I ran up them with Sirius.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for us. He motioned us to sit down and he began, "So Miss Evans, you heard all of you parents curse on you." He began slowly.

"Yes. Their exact words were like I would be cursed to marry a pureblood. Cursed that you will do what we say. Cursed to make me be their slave forever." I said to him shuddering at those words.

Sirius grabbed my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me.

"Yes, Miss Evans and those curses are very hard to break, but there is a solution to it." Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

"I'll do it Professor. I don't want to be their slave or do what they say. How do I break it?" I told him in a panic mode.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and said, "It includes one of your mother's wishes, to marry a pureblood. You must make a soul bond to Mr. Sirius Black to evade it."

Oh crap. Or my words Fudgesnickles.


	9. BroomsBoysNarcissa Black

Chapter 8

Abi Evans Pov

"A…soul bond sir? What exactly is that?" I asked him shakily. It did not sound good to me, not good at all.

"Well it means you're bonded to that person for life. You would be dependent on everything you do with him. You will be totally weak without him approving everything you do. Same with you Mr. Black. It also increases your magical capabilities as well. For example, Miss Evans is very good at Defense against the Dark Arts so Mr. Black will increase his skill with that. You will also be connected mentally at every moment. However, if you two do any…sexual activity, it creates a magical discharge in the castle, so you must forewarn us when you begin. Soul bonding also connects the souls uniquely together, that no one you could ever love will be loved the same way you love each other. Would you be willing do to do this Miss Evans? Mr. Black, you too?"

Soul Bonded to Sirius Black. I wouldn't mind. But he can read into my mind at any moment. And sexually activity causes discharge in the castle? I'm not even thinking of doing sex now.

"Um…Professor…is there a way to make Sirius um….not see certain parts of the day?" I asked hesitantly. I turned a bright red and ducked my head from view. Professor Dumbledore smiled and said, "Just apply Occulmency to the case. Since I know you, Miss Evans, do not know how Occulmency yet, and Mr. Black does, you have to ask him to apply it."

I looked at Sirius face meaningfully and he got the point. No seeing me naked yet.

Sirius responded first to Professor Dumbledore's first posed question, "I'll do it for her and because I want to too."

I can't believe he said. He really did like me to do this. I looked at Professor Dumbledore again and said, "I'll do it too."

The Professor nodded and said, "Come back this weekend and I'll have it ready the potion and what you have to do. You are now excused."

I smiled and headed down the stairs with Sirius. As soon as we were a ways away from Professor Dumbledore office, I stopped Sirius and backed him into a wall and asked, "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this for me."

He slipped one hand into my hair and brought me to his lips and kissed me. He sent sparks into my stomach and I started feeling detached.

I broke the kiss and said, "Seriously, how do you feel about this?"

He smiled at me his lopsided smile of his. It made my heart melt again as before. He responded to me, "Abi, it won't matter to me. It'll just make me see you in a way beautiful way than before. Especially in the scenes you don't want me to see."

He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

"Sirius Black!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He ducked out of sight and started strolling quickly out of the way.

"When I get my hands on you Sirius Black…?" I trailed off angrily.

He somehow he managed to get out of sight from my watchful eyes. I gave up and went to the Common Room when I remembered, I need a broom.

I ran back to the Common Room to find James or Sirius if he was there. I doubt that Sirius would be there. I waved to Lily and Alice as I entered the Common Room. I looked around for James, but surprisingly missing in action. I headed up the boys dormitory to see if James were there and bingo, both Sirius and James were there discussing something. They hadn't seen me come in so I decided to be polite and knocked on the door quite loudly.

Sirius looked up first and then panicked and ducked behind James. James looked at Sirius and then saw it was me.

"Hey Abi. What's up?" James asked me nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not killing Sirius yet, I need your help since Sirius is being a pervert right now." I told James.

James sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"Where do you get brooms? Wood told me I needed one for next week. And I do not know that much about brooms…so I need your help."

James eyes lit up at the mention of brooms and Sirius was happy enough about brooms to get out of his hiding places.

James started talking broom talk, "Alright, so you're becoming Gryffindor's new seeker so you need a fast broom and the fastest broom is the Nimbus 1983 so we'll order it for you."

Order it for me? No way, "No, I just need to know how to, not you buy one for me or Sirius either."

Sirius smiled at me and said, "Sorry honey, you have to ask someone else, but then it'll be too late."

Then they both slammed the door on me. If they wouldn't help me then my plan b could go into action. I ran downstairs and went to find Alice. She and Frank could totally interact with each other often.

I found Alice with Lily so I strolled over to them, "Hey Alice, I need you."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah, what?"

I motioned for her to come and whispered what I wanted to do. She looked incredulously at me and started stuttering, "B…B…But?"

I gave her a push and smiled at her. She headed off to find Frank.

I headed back to Lily and said, "Phase 1 complete."

She looked up at me questioningly and so I explained more. I started whispering to her, "Alice likes Frank right? So she's going to interact with him so I can do other parts of my plan so we can get them going out."

Lily shook her head and started giggling, "Trust you to play matchmaker. That can be your fulltime job."

I got an idea and said, "Speaking of which, James Potter is single Lils. Ever considered…"

Lily interrupt me right there and said, "I won't go out with him since…well I'll admit he's hot, but he's so egoistical and when he asks me out, he asks me so many ways that are meaningless and he asks me but he's never discouraged about it. He acts the same as he did before he asked me. It just makes me say no. If he asked me nicely with meaning to it, I would but…"

I never realized that about Lily. Maybe, I could play matchmaker without either James or Lily knowing. Hmmm…

"You know, the sorting hat told me a lot of useful things and Lily don't give up on James yet. He'll realize one day that what he's doing and change for you. Trust me." I told her. I could make James change for Lily.

Lily smiled hopefully, "You think?"

I smirked at her, "Definitely, on top of that, go out with some hot guys to make him jealous."

Lily smiled flirtatiously and said, "On it boss and by the way, what about Sirius?"

I forgot about that. I took a deep breath and said, "Lily tonight I have to tell you, Reyne, and Alice something really important. Wait for me after detention."

"Detention, kay sure. Oh yeah, here's the homework you missed from today from all our classes." With that, she handed me a list of things and smiled.

I still wanted to talk to Narcissa Black, so I thought she would be at the library. 6th sense it was.

I grabbed the necessary things from Lily and borrowed it from her and told her I would return them. She headed out to the pitch too to get fresh air.

I knew the library was around the 3rd floor somewhere, but not exactly sure. However, I did run into a nice looking person on the third floor.

I knocked that person down on the floor and I dropped my books to help them. She was a girl I had seen around before, I just didn't know where.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. Let me help you with that." I had told her.

She smiled nervously at me and said, "Thanks."

"I'm Abi Evans and you are?" I asked her.

"Mary MacDonald. Thanks for your help anyways." She told me hurriedly and left. That was weird. I would have to ask Lily about her later.

I headed to the library and looked around for the blonde, dark eyed Narcissa Black.

She was sitting in a far back corner reading in the library, secluded from everyone else. I only found her because I was looking everywhere for here in the library.

I walked over casually and said, "Mind if I sit here."

She jumped up, obviously not hearing me approach. She regained her composure and said, "Sure."

She went back to her book and I took out Transfiguration to do. It was pretty silent between both of us till Narcissa spoke up and said, "Is it true, what the boggart said? I mean everything the boggart had said."

I looked up at her and sighed. I didn't know if I could trust her yet.

I asked her straight out, "How can I trust you when I know you've sold out your eldest sister, your youngest first cousin, and Sirius?"

She looked upset by that and frustrated at herself. She told me, "If I didn't listen to Bella, she would torture me at any cost for every secret I kept from the family that's important."

"Torture you?" I asked her. That didn't make sense. Sister's loved each other.

"My sister is really deranged. She likes making everyone suffer. Even the cat she has, she crucios her. I feel so bad for the cat." She told me really scared.

Hmmm…this sister of hers needs to go.

"Okay, but I'm not family so she'll have no reason to ask about me right?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a second and then said, "Well, since you beat Lucius in your duels, she definitely wants to know about you and your weaknesses and powers."

Hmmmm….maybe there could be a way around this.

"How about we make the unbreakable vow?" I asked her.

She looked terrified at the idea at first, but the slowly thought about it. "It restricts you doesn't it if you totally agree to the vow." She said as a statement.

I nodded at her and said, "That's why I thought of it. But I also want to know what you want so I can incorporate that into the deal."

She blushed at my words and looked down and said, "You probably won't agree to it."

I didn't know anything I wouldn't agree to. "Try me." I told her.

She took a deep breath and said really fast, ", soIwanthimtochooseme."

"It sounded like you said you like Lucius Malfoy and you said something about fiancée and engagement." I repeated doubtfully.

She sighed and said, "Yeah, I like Lucius Malfoy. Don't ask why. I have a huge thing for blondes, but he's engaged to a girl who's in his year like Francesca Menz who he thinks is way much more beautiful than me. I don't know how to win him over."

Hmmm…this was up my alley. Even though it was Malfoy, I wanted Cissy to be happy.

I smiled mischievously at her and said, "Honey, you came to the right girl. Whenever I start talking back to you, like totally random meaness just fight back with me. Okay?" I instructed her.

"Umm…sure can I ask why?" Cissy asked me.

"All part of the plan sweetie." I smiled at her. Then I suddenly remembered; I called her Cissy in my head, but I never asked permission for me to call her that.

"Hey Narcissa, can I call you Cissy?" I asked her outright and boldly.

"Well…since you're practically family now since I believe Sirius has already kissed you, yes, you can call me that," she told me. "Oh that reminds me…who do you want to make the bond between us for the vow?"

"Second question Sirius, first one, how in the hell do you know that?" I asked her shocked. She must know a lot about these curses.

She half-smiled at me and said, "Well…if you're from the Black family, you learn all about the curses purebloods put on their children."

Makes sense. Cissy seemed like she didn't want to talk about the topic so I dropped. Since I wasn't in Transfiguration today, I had no clue what to do. I did a different approach and asked Cissy, "Can you help me with Transfiguration? I have no clue about these last 10 questions."

Cissy helped me throughout all my homework without myself coping off hers. I felt really proud of myself for understanding everything with missing class.

I gathered my things as soon as I was done and directed to Cissy, "Thanks for everything. Friday 8:30 here. I'll bring Sirius too."

She smiled nicely at me and went back to her book. I headed out of the library and ran down to Professor Minnie's room.

I knocked hesitantly and entered the Transfiguration room. Minnie looked up at me and gestured for me to sit down.

"Miss Evans, wherever is Mr. Black?" Minnie asked me first.

I was supposed to bring him with me. I didn't know that. "Oh, I didn't know I had to bring Sirius with me; I thought he would come by himself. Would you like for me to get him Professor?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and said, "No, I actually am not assigning you or Mr. Black detention. Dumbledore informed me of the situation and he had every right to cheer you up. However if I may, are you going to do the soul bond with Mr. Black?"

I sighed. I still hadn't thought about that.

"Well Sirius will do it for me, but I don't want to force him to do anything, so I really don't know what I'm going to do. I want to break my parent's curse, but the cost will be high." I responded carefully to her question.

She had a soft smile on her face and said, "Miss Evans, you have proved that you can change lives here. Mr. Black's life is certainly changed by you and I don't think either of you want to look back. I would go with it because it only increases your love for each other."

Maybe Professor Minnie was right. Sirius really did change from what I've seen on my own and what I've heard from Lily.

I smiled and said to Professor Minnie, "Thank you Professor."

She nodded at me and went back to her work.

I crept to the balcony that looked at the Quidditch Pitch. I had sent Alice to talk to Frank about brooms and whatever else Alice could come up with. I saw her laughing with Frank at something and smiled. This relationship was working. They were walking around the Quidditch Pitch when Alice tripped over a rock. Frank caught her and steadied her. He looked into her eyes and if anyone else was watching, they saw two people in love. Alice looked down later and blushed while Frank let go over her.

I headed back to the Common Room merrily and went upstairs to dispose of my things. I headed up once more to the boys dormitories and looked for James and Sirius. They were discussing something and some reason there was a broom in their room.

"Um…whose broom is that?" I asked the occupants in the room.

James answered, "Yours. Sirius got it special delivered so you could start getting used to it."

That just made me mad. I said I would get it didn't I.

I sent Sirius my death glare and went to examine the broom. It was a 1983 Nimbus just like James had said.

"I don't know if I can forgive Sirius. I was in a very happy mood before this happened. Hmmm…I wonder." I pondered over it.

It was silly of me staying mad at Sirius so I sighed and dropped the matter. "Fine you're forgiven. Next time you do this, I will not hesitate to harm you. Got it." I told him very seriously that I was actually kidding.

Sirius actually believed me and gulped at the harming part. Oh well, let him believe what he wants to.

"So what were you guys talking about before I came in?" I asked both of them, sitting on the bed Sirius was on.

I saw James and Sirius exchange glances. It prompted me to ask, "What?"

Sirius sighed and said, "We're just discussing Lily and how she refuses to go out with James. We're trying to think of a creative way to ask her out."

Boys are really stupid aren't they?

I shook my head in disapproval and said, "You guys are idiots. Lily is simple. She wants to be asked out simply and meaningfully." It chimed 7 somewhere so I got up from my place.

"Well, see you guys at dinner." I told them. I kissed Sirius's cheek and left the room. I had to be in Professor Slughorn's room by 8.

I ate dinner quickly and ran into Professor Slughorn's room so I wouldn't be late. I was a half an hour early for detention.

Someone had entered the room and saw me. Whoever it was left the room immediately. Creepy and weird…

I started admiring Professor Slughorn's hourglass when he entered the room.

"Ah Miss Abi Evans. Please have a seat."

I took my seat directly in front of him and waited.

He started pacing around his desk and said, "I'm supposed to give you a sort of a punishment, but let's face it. Between you and me, we both know you merely trying to protect yourself. However, I'm very impressed with your skills for Defense against the Dark Arts. Wherever did you learn those spells?"

And detention continued like that, answering all the questions to a general knowledge for the next 2 hours.

His questions finally stopped and Professor Slughorn said, "Miss Evans you are free to go and also I would love for you to come to my Slug Club meeting next week. There will be a notice on your common room board."

Slug Club, seriously? Well, I'll go if I have other friends go.

"I will try to make it," I flashed Professor Slughorn a smile.

He smiled at me and said, "Miss Evans, you're free to go."

I tried to walk as fast as possible out of the classroom without making it look like I wanted to get out of there.

Once I was several feet away from the classroom, I broke out into a run and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Marauders were waiting for me because Sirius beckoned me over to a lot of parchment.

"Ummm…what's all this parchment for?" I asked them.

Remus spoke up and said, "We're going to make a map of this school. It'll show where everyone is in the school and where everything is. Sirius thought of it."

Hmmm…it was actually a pretty good idea. If I had kids, this would totally help them. Wait a sec…I'm thinking about having kids now?

I tried not to show what I was thinking and said, "When do we start?"

We spent the next hour discussing the map and what charms to use. In the end, Remus and James would look up all the necessary wand work, Sirius and Peter would find every single broom closet and room in this castle, and I would draw everything. I didn't mind because I love drawing.

I suddenly remembered that all the girls in my dorms were waiting for me and I was actually tired.

My yawn came luckily which started everyone else off. I got up and said, "Goodnight everyone. See you tomorrow morning." I gave Sirius a quick kiss and headed upstairs to my awaiting friends.

They were still waiting up for me even though it was like 11 o'clock. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed into my pj's and jumped on to my bed.

"Alright, before I share my news, anyone wants to share anything else." I asked everyone. I however, was looking at Alice who turned tomato red.

"What happened between you and Frank?" I asked her excitedly. Lily and Reyne didn't notice Alice turn red, turned towards her interested now.

"Well, I did what you told me too, asked how to order brooms. Then we started talking about different brooms and Quidditch and he started asking me about my life and my interests when I fell. He obviously caught me and put his hands on my hips, and then I steadied myself with my hands on his shoulders when he started staring at me. I no doubt was staring at him back. We kind of stood there for a bit before I took a step back and blushed. But, he kept his arm around me and walked me back inside. It's obviously a good sign, right?" Alice told us flushing a bit.

Obviously I am good at matchmaking. I smiled and said, "See, just talking to him works."

Lily added to my statement, "He really must like you to ask about your life, definitely don't give up on him."

Reyne just nodded. Lily and I probably summarized everything she had wanted to say.

"Okay who's next?" I directed towards Lily and Reyne.

Before Reyne could start, Lily asked me, "Why are you going last?"

Sigh…I responded to her by saying, "My news is huge. It's basically controls my life so I want you guys to go first."

Lily nodded and inclined Reyne to go.

"Well, I talked to Xeno today. I had accidentally sent him to the hospital. I was trying to see what happened if you did the spell…..and it ended up hurting him quite badly. I called for help and another girl from Ravenclaw helped me take him to the infirmary. I insisted to Madame Pompfrey that I stay till he wakes up, seeing as it's my fault. Well he woke up confused and sort of startled by presence. So we started talking about random things, my experiments, Crumpled Snorkack, and other random things. So I sort of asked him to help me in Potions, seeing as my potions end up badly. So we have a sort of study date tomorrow." Reyne blushed slightly.

I squealed and hugged her. I didn't even take action and now Reyne and Xeno are working out perfectly.

Alice started giggling and said, "Today is a day for crushes isn't it?"

At that point I looked over to Lily and asked, "Well, what about my favorite cousin?"

She looked at me seeing that I meant Potter. I really needed to get a move on their relationship.

She shook her head and said, "Nothing in that way. It was a normal day for me, telling Potter no when he asked me out."

All 3 of us sighed together and looked at her. She should give Potter a chance.

"Lils don't you think you're acting childish?" Alice asked her.

I knew the reason for her saying no to Potter, but I needed to convince James to deflate his ego a bit.

Lily ignored Alice's question and directed to me, "So what's the big news?"

I gave her a look that we'll talk later and sighed and began. "Well, Lils it appears that our blood status isn't what we know."

All 3 girls gave me a questioning look and I launched into my tale about my pureblood parents, Lily's pureblood father, my mother's curse, how they still remember that they are magical, and what I have to do to break it.

Alice was staring at me in shock, Reyne more thoughtful, but Lily looked absolutely terrified at what I've told her.

Reyne spoke up first, "But you can still resist your parents, I mean since you're going to do the soul bond with Sirius, then you will have more reign on what you do. I'm going to research it tomorrow."

Alice spoke up next, "You told me what you know, I know, but do you know will Sirius stay with you?"

That I was 95% sure of. "Alice, he basically proposed to me today. I swear. Well he didn't get down on one knee, but he compared all my qualities. He told me everything I was good at, all my good characteristics, and…I can't explain it, but we have this connection already about our life that draws us together. Alice I'm pretty confident in him.

Alice nodded slowly processing the information.

Lily burst out saying in what she had been holding in too long and said, "Are you sure you want to do a soul bond? What about marriage? That's in the middle of our seventh year at the latest to get married before the curse takes place. And can we even trust Sirius?"

I knew Lily didn't trust any of the Marauders, except Remus because everyone knew he kept them in line. I sighed and answered Lily's question, "Yes Lily, I trust the Marauders. For me, I accept anyone and give them a fair chance and I did. They were really kind to me, probably the first people I ever talked to that were guys who didn't make fun of me. And the soul bond is the only way to break the curse. The curse carries on to my children and I don't want that to happen. And marriage? That doesn't matter to me. It means being with the person you love and that describes how I feel about Sirius now. We share everything to each other. Lily I need you to trust me on this."

Apparently all 3 got the gist of my speech. Reyne was still smiling; Alice was hugging me so I guess she was fine. Lily nodded at me. I knew the matter wasn't over, but she was letting go for now.

I checked my clock and it was midnight for us and we still had class tomorrow morning. "Guys, we should go to sleep. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Night guys." With that, I climbed into bed.

The other 3 followed my lead and we were all out within a minute. Boy talk really does wear us out.


	10. Making Plans

_HEY GUYS!_

_I'm so so so so so so so so extremely sorry for not updating I've been having extreme writer's blocks for 2 months straight. It was horrible. But now it's back_

_Also for ppl who read this story I'm also on wattpad so I have to recommend reading storied by oreostix2 cuz she's an amazing writer._

_Now for the chapter u've been waiting for_

Chapter 9

Abi Evans Pov

Several days past and it all seemed the same structure: school, homework, drawing, learning how to fly a broom, and etc.

Sirius taught me how to fly a broom and explained all of Quidditch to me. I figured out that the team relied on me to catch the snitch so we get 150 points total added to our score. It's most likely whoever catches the snitch wins. No pressure to me.

Actually a few sessions training with Sirius helped a lot. He threw a lot of golf balls at me so I could get fast reflexes. Surprisingly, I caught them all.

He also helped me make the unbreakable vow with Cissy. She agreed that whatever went between us stayed between us and I agreed that I'll help her get Lucius Malfoy to notice her and somehow try to convince him to love her. Sirius was the one who connected our wands together and created the promise between us.

I've also gotten to know Frank and Xeno better. Frank came and found me the other day for the broom issue. I apologized and struck up a conversation with him and slyly mentioned Alice's name in it. I saw the faintest blush on his cheeks, and he showed hesitation. It totally meant he liked her.

Xeno was interesting case. I ran into him in the library. I sat down and pretended that I needed help with Care for Magical Creatures class. He helped me of course, and I learned fully about nargles and crumpled snorkacks's and wrackspurts. I relayed all the information to Reyne so she could make casual conversations to him about those creatures.

Today was Sunday, so tomorrow we started the second week of school. I had finished all my homework for the weekend. Meanwhile Sirius and the other Marauders…

"Dame, please help me." Sirius begged me. He's been doing that for the last half an hour. Remus was almost done with his homework since he got a head start on Friday.

I was munching an apple and said, "No thanks, but thanks for the offer though." I told him politely.

I watched him amusedly as he scribbled random nonsense for our History Essay. Remus had just finished all his homework. Peter and James were working on Transfiguration together. Well, James was doing all the work and Peter was copying. Boys.

I shook my head and got up to find Narcissa. Sirius wasn't going to finish that soon and plus I wanted a girl opinion on things.

I found her in the same spot in the library as couple days before. She glanced around wearily, then motioned for me to come over.

I smiled and looked curiously at what she was reading. No way.

"You're reading _Pride and Prejudice_!" I exclaimed at her, then covered my mouth, forgetting where I was, naturally.

Narcissa looked fearfully for someone to check up on us, but no one did. She considerably relaxed and responded, "Yup, found it in the Muggle section, and it's really good. It's hitting my favorite romance novel."

I smiled, Cissy was really starting to love Muggle literature and she became nicer too in the process.

"Hey Cissy, I know that there's certain rules that pureblood girls and women have to follow. I think I need to visit your Aunt and convince her that I'm perfect for Sirius. But I have no clue about the rules of the social class. Can you help me please?" I threw the puppy dogs eyes at Cissy so she would comply.

She looked a bit shocked at me and said, "You know…with your eyes, Sirius would do anything for you. Anyways, back on topic. Yes, I will help you. But we have to use a place where we can practice privately and no one can know about this."

I knew that. Everyone would turn against Cissy if anyone found out about our friendship.

"Honestly Cissy, I'm hanging out with the Marauders now; I know a place that fits that description. Tell me when you're ready to start." I told her nonchalantly. I didn't want to sound like a bitch saying that, but the info is true. I really knew almost all the secrets of the Marauders, considering I had only known them for a short amount of time.

However, Cissy didn't take offense to my words. She maybe didn't even realize it. Oh well, I don't know.

Cissy got up and said, "Tell me where to go and I'll go there. You come a bit later so no one would be suspicious."

"Well, it's hard to explain how to activate the room and it might sound stupid to you, but go to the 7th corridor and opposite of the portrait that… Then, you have to pass the opposite of it three times in that corridor and think _I need a room to practice manners in_, then a door will appear, and you can go through." I told Cissy.

Cissy stared questioningly at me and then said, "I'm pretty sure you're not crazy so I'll do it. What time do you want me to be there?"

"8ish, so I can get Sirius to come with me" I told her without blushing. I wonder how purebloods courted in society.

Cissy smiled evilly at me and said, "Of course you need Sirius, 8 it is then." With that, she left with her things and made me think. I wonder what that my Slytherin friend is planning now.

I was bored so I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room with my color pencils and sat at a table by myself. Sirius was still trying to finish his history essay even though I had been gone for about 30 minutes maybe even 45. He startled me when I was trying to draw a penguin perfectly.

"Hey Dame," he told me.

I literally jumped out of my chair and fell to the floor. Sirius seemed to remember I fall easily.

He chuckled and held out his hand to me. Since my character is a very curious character, once I grabbed his hand, I pulled him down with me to see if I could bring him down. I succeeded beautifully

He landed on the ground with a thud and started laughing at my antics. Seeing he wasn't mad, I started giggling at him. He looked hilarious when he fell on the floor.

He scooted over to me and pulled me into his arms. It was a nice and content feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. We sat like that for a few moments until a certain James and Lily showed up.

"Hey Padfoot I need your help in…oh never mind then. Enjoying yourself Dame?" James teased me.

I turned red a bit and retorted back, "You wish it was Lily and you don't you."

Lily, obviously hearing her name came over when James said, "I'll prove it to you that Lily can sit with me." With that he grabbed Lily and they both landed on the floor with a thud. I snuggled a bit into Sirius since we would be here for a while.

"JAMES IGNOTUS POTTER WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!" Lily yelled at James. Yup we would be here for a long time.

He looked a bit afraid and turned towards me for comfort. I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him a thumbs-up. No way would I help James in this situation. Nada.

James starts stuttering something, but I only really was taking in the scene. It really looked like a lover's spat with one another. If I hadn't known better, I would have said they both liked it.

Sirius started playing with my dark curly hair and he whispered to me, "My Mum will probably want to meet you over winter break. What do you say?" his hot breath breathing in my ear. I shivered in pleasure before I realized I had given a response I shouldn't have done yet. He looked at me surprised, but smirking all the same, knowing he could get a reaction out of me.

I blushed faintly and responded, "Cissy should have taught me some things by then so yeah sure. How is your family? Will they really hate me?

He looked grim for a moment before responding, "No, once they know your status, they will not hate you, plus they'll forgive Lily for being a half-blood because her father forgot his memory and could do nothing about it. It's safe for you. If Cissy can teach you everything, you shall be fine."

I nodded slowly. I better work hard because I did want Sirius and I to have a much peaceful life as we possibly can.

I glanced at the clock on my hand and it said 6:30. We had a half an hour till dinner.

I suddenly remembered that I needed to bring Sirius along tonight. I twisted in his lap to face his gorgeous face and asked him, "Sirius, Cissy said she needed you tonight at 8 to help me with the proper etiquette so will you come?" I tried using my big eyes on him and said, "Pretty, pretty please."

Sirius was breathless and he fell to my charms immediately and said, "Whatever you need love."

So Cissy was right, he would do anything for me. Wait love?

I looked questioningly at him till he realized his mistake and started stammering, "W…We…Well,…it…ju…just…sli….slipp….slipped…out…b…by…a…acc….acci…de..nt." He started looking fearfully at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You've never called me that before, so I was curious."

He let out a relieved sigh and encircled his arms around my waist once again to pull me closer. I snuggled into him, throwing my arms around his neck, just sitting there and being happy. We had our moment of peace when the rest of the world was in chaos.

REVIEW! PLEASE! IT'LL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!

I also forgot but here we go, I want to ask people on ideas for pranks for the Marauders to do, if you have any you want to contribute go ahead and I will absolutely incorporate it in here

~Nudgelover


	11. Etiquette

_I'M SO SORRY BUT THIS SITE WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE AND IT FINALLY HAS LET ME SO I"LL BE WORKING EXTRA HARD TO GET MORE CHAPTERS UPDATED  
~SRY_

_~NUDGELOVER_

Chapter 9

Abi Evans Pov

Several days past and it all seemed the same structure: school, homework, drawing, learning how to fly a broom, and etc.

Sirius taught me how to fly a broom and explained all of Quidditch to me. I figured out that the team relied on me to catch the snitch so we get 150 points total added to our score. It's most likely whoever catches the snitch wins. No pressure to me.

Actually a few sessions training with Sirius helped a lot. He threw a lot of golf balls at me so I could get fast reflexes. Surprisingly, I caught them all.

He also helped me make the unbreakable vow with Cissy. She agreed that whatever went between us stayed between us and I agreed that I'll help her get Lucius Malfoy to notice her and somehow try to convince him to love her. Sirius was the one who connected our wands together and created the promise between us.

I've also gotten to know Frank and Xeno better. Frank came and found me the other day for the broom issue. I apologized and struck up a conversation with him and slyly mentioned Alice's name in it. I saw the faintest blush on his cheeks, and he showed hesitation. It totally meant he liked her.

Xeno was interesting case. I ran into him in the library. I sat down and pretended that I needed help with Care for Magical Creatures class. He helped me of course, and I learned fully about nargles and crumpled snorkacks's and wrackspurts. I relayed all the information to Reyne so she could make casual conversations to him about those creatures.

Today was Sunday, so tomorrow we started the second week of school. I had finished all my homework for the weekend. Meanwhile Sirius and the other Marauders…

"Dame, please help me." Sirius begged me. He's been doing that for the last half an hour. Remus was almost done with his homework since he got a head start on Friday.

I was munching an apple and said, "No thanks, but thanks for the offer though." I told him politely.

I watched him amusedly as he scribbled random nonsense for our History Essay. Remus had just finished all his homework. Peter and James were working on Transfiguration together. Well, James was doing all the work and Peter was copying. Boys.

I shook my head and got up to find Narcissa. Sirius wasn't going to finish that soon and plus I wanted a girl opinion on things.

I found her in the same spot in the library as couple days before. She glanced around wearily, then motioned for me to come over.

I smiled and looked curiously at what she was reading. No way.

"You're reading _Pride and Prejudice_!" I exclaimed at her, then covered my mouth, forgetting where I was, naturally.

Narcissa looked fearfully for someone to check up on us, but no one did. She considerably relaxed and responded, "Yup, found it in the Muggle section, and it's really good. It's hitting my favorite romance novel."

I smiled, Cissy was really starting to love Muggle literature and she became nicer too in the process.

"Hey Cissy, I know that there's certain rules that pureblood girls and women have to follow. I think I need to visit your Aunt and convince her that I'm perfect for Sirius. But I have no clue about the rules of the social class. Can you help me please?" I threw the puppy dogs eyes at Cissy so she would comply.

She looked a bit shocked at me and said, "You know…with your eyes, Sirius would do anything for you. Anyways, back on topic. Yes, I will help you. But we have to use a place where we can practice privately and no one can know about this."

I knew that. Everyone would turn against Cissy if anyone found out about our friendship.

"Honestly Cissy, I'm hanging out with the Marauders now; I know a place that fits that description. Tell me when you're ready to start." I told her nonchalantly. I didn't want to sound like a bitch saying that, but the info is true. I really knew almost all the secrets of the Marauders, considering I had only known them for a short amount of time.

However, Cissy didn't take offense to my words. She maybe didn't even realize it. Oh well, I don't know.

Cissy got up and said, "Tell me where to go and I'll go there. You come a bit later so no one would be suspicious."

"Well, it's hard to explain how to activate the room and it might sound stupid to you, but go to the 7th corridor and opposite of the portrait that… Then, you have to pass the opposite of it three times in that corridor and think _I need a room to practice manners in_, then a door will appear, and you can go through." I told Cissy.

Cissy stared questioningly at me and then said, "I'm pretty sure you're not crazy so I'll do it. What time do you want me to be there?"

"8ish, so I can get Sirius to come with me" I told her without blushing. I wonder how purebloods courted in society.

Cissy smiled evilly at me and said, "Of course you need Sirius, 8 it is then." With that, she left with her things and made me think. I wonder what that my Slytherin friend is planning now.

I was bored so I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room with my color pencils and sat at a table by myself. Sirius was still trying to finish his history essay even though I had been gone for about 30 minutes maybe even 45. He startled me when I was trying to draw a penguin perfectly.

"Hey Dame," he told me.

I literally jumped out of my chair and fell to the floor. Sirius seemed to remember I fall easily.

He chuckled and held out his hand to me. Since my character is a very curious character, once I grabbed his hand, I pulled him down with me to see if I could bring him down. I succeeded beautifully

He landed on the ground with a thud and started laughing at my antics. Seeing he wasn't mad, I started giggling at him. He looked hilarious when he fell on the floor.

He scooted over to me and pulled me into his arms. It was a nice and content feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. We sat like that for a few moments until a certain James and Lily showed up.

"Hey Padfoot I need your help in…oh never mind then. Enjoying yourself Dame?" James teased me.

I turned red a bit and retorted back, "You wish it was Lily and you don't you."

Lily, obviously hearing her name came over when James said, "I'll prove it to you that Lily can sit with me." With that he grabbed Lily and they both landed on the floor with a thud. I snuggled a bit into Sirius since we would be here for a while.

"JAMES IGNOTUS POTTER WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!" Lily yelled at James. Yup we would be here for a long time.

He looked a bit afraid and turned towards me for comfort. I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him a thumbs-up. No way would I help James in this situation. Nada.

James starts stuttering something, but I only really was taking in the scene. It really looked like a lover's spat with one another. If I hadn't known better, I would have said they both liked it.

Sirius started playing with my dark curly hair and he whispered to me, "My Mum will probably want to meet you over winter break. What do you say?" his hot breath breathing in my ear. I shivered in pleasure before I realized I had given a response I shouldn't have done yet. He looked at me surprised, but smirking all the same, knowing he could get a reaction out of me.

I blushed faintly and responded, "Cissy should have taught me some things by then so yeah sure. How is your family? Will they really hate me?

He looked grim for a moment before responding, "No, once they know your status, they will not hate you, plus they'll forgive Lily for being a half-blood because her father forgot his memory and could do nothing about it. It's safe for you. If Cissy can teach you everything, you shall be fine."

I nodded slowly. I better work hard because I did want Sirius and I to have a much peaceful life as we possibly can.

I glanced at the clock on my hand and it said 6:30. We had a half an hour till dinner.

I suddenly remembered that I needed to bring Sirius along tonight. I twisted in his lap to face his gorgeous face and asked him, "Sirius, Cissy said she needed you tonight at 8 to help me with the proper etiquette so will you come?" I tried using my big eyes on him and said, "Pretty, pretty please."

Sirius was breathless and he fell to my charms immediately and said, "Whatever you need love."

So Cissy was right, he would do anything for me. Wait love?

I looked questioningly at him till he realized his mistake and started stammering, "W…We…Well,…it…ju…just…sli….slipp….slipped…out…b…by…a…acc….acci…de..nt." He started looking fearfully at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You've never called me that before, so I was curious."

He let out a relieved sigh and encircled his arms around my waist once again to pull me closer. I snuggled into him, throwing my arms around his neck, just sitting there and being happy. We had our moment of peace when the rest of the world was in chaos.

Chapter

It was finally 8 and Sirius and I headed over to the Room of Requirement after much dragging and yelling along. He wanted to start on the map, but this was important too so that I can survive.

He was pouting all the way. Sirius had told me he had hated etiquette lessons when he was younger so this would turn out great.

We met Cissy along the way, slinking in the shadows so the other Slytherin's would not catch her.

All three of us reached the Room of Requirement. Before the others could do anything. I started pacing and thought about a place where we could practice etiquette.

The door appeared and we entered inside. It was very bland, having books for posture, dining material for dining etiquette, and lots of other stuff. Cissy squealed and started examining the things

I honestly didn't see the point like the books or dining material. I think my standards are perfectly fine.

I heard Sirius groan a bit so I turned to face him while Cissy was examining everything with great interest. I felt as if I should repay him for going through this torture.

I let my hand rest over his heart and said, "Hey, as long as your mother accepts me, I bet we can do anything in the house," letting my eyebrows rise up suggestively. Oh god, I feel so idiotic.

Apparently, Sirius takes it the right way and has a mental image of whatever he wants. Knowing him, it's probably about me and a huge bed. Ugh, I can feel my face heating up of what I've just suggested. Bad Abi, bad Abi.

I suddenly realize Cissy is staring at me and I immediately fall without even trying. Dang it. Maybe that's one thing I need to work on.

Cissy gives me the look and sighs, "Apparently your balance skills are way below normal, so we'll work on that last. We'll start with dining etiquette since it's so easy."

Sirius and I practiced him pulling out my chair for me in a certain location, and he sitting directly opposite of me. I would be next to Sirius's father and Regulus when this happened so I need to remember that for future reference.

I'm not supposed to eat until the head of the table and his wife begin to eat. Then, I would pick up my fork and take a small bite out of whatever I'm eating. I have to eat it small bites, otherwise I look like a pig. Sirius was moaning about the fact that he couldn't eat the way he liked too.

I'm not supposed to look at the house-elves at all, or if I accidently do, I have to look at them with disgust which I probably would fail at, so it's best not to look at them at all.

All the ways of truly eating was instructed into my brain. I had to ask Regulus to summon the house elf to bring more food to me. Drinking out of a teacup I had to stick my pinky up in order to look like a lady. Sirius didn't have to which he was very lucky to. It hurt so bad to keep it up like that for so long.

I couldn't talk unless I was directed a question or they asked me of what I thought. I couldn't say my own opinions in a conversation, otherwise that ruins what Cissy is teaching me.

I had to listen and agree to whatever Sirius mother says. If she saw that I agreed with her, she would want her son to be arranged to be married to me. Not that she could say no anyways, I had to marry Sirius.

The men and women were separated into different rooms in the beginning to talk. Mrs. Black would most probably ask me what I thought of muggle-borns and everything. She knew I grew up with them, but I still have to lie and say that they were horrible to me and yadda yadda ya. She would also ask me about my family, so I had to seem proud of my heritage, which I'm really not. She would also ask me random questions which I had to answer without a doubt. Sirius and Cissy tried asking me random questions but failed miserably. Cissy couldn't think of any but etiquette ones and Sirius, let's just say that his questions revolved around me in different situations with him how would I cope.

Overall, for a first day, I think I was successful. Cissy was certainly pleased at my progress. She basically boasted that I would be a perfect protégée of hers when I went to Sirius's house.

We agreed to meet next Wednesday to learn more etiquette. Sirius stopped me from leaving at the last moment, saying that he needed to talk to me about his family. Of course, me being my oblivious self, believed that and waved good-bye to Cissy who left so the Slytherins wouldn't ask questions.

I was about to ask Sirius what he wanted to tell me when suddenly, the room turned into our room, the one with so many stripes of colors.

"Si…Sirius?" I asked him dumb-founded. Why did he change the room?

He grinned at my lack of words and motioned for me to come over to the love seat where he was sitting. I hesitantly walked over to him and began to sit on the floor when he put his arms around my waist and pulled me up onto his lap. I blushed a little bit; now I was self-conscious on where I was, when before, I had no problem being close to Sirius. Some personality I have.

I turned to face him when he pulled me even closer to him. Imagine how awkward that was. We ended up right in each other's faces. You could feel the electricity pulling our lips together, so close, and with the briefest touch of our lips on each other's. It turned into a full out snog. I slid my hands through Sirius's amazing hair and pulling his face even closer to me. He put one hand on my small back and pressed me towards him, encouraging me to continue. He threaded his other hand through my hair, near the nape of my neck and had almost a possessive edge to it. I moaned into his mouth and was shocked for a bit. I didn't know I was capable of these sounds. Sirius detached himself from my lifts and started leaving a trail of hot white kisses along my neck. I again moaned in pleasure of what he was doing. I really didn't want him to stop. He brought himself back up to my lips and gave me another rough kiss before stopping.

I looked up at him in surprise to see that he was restraining himself from me. I open my mouth to question why but he already knows what I'm going to ask and responds, "I…won't be able to stop…if we keep going. Damn Abi, what effect do you have on me."

I giggled. I was ecstatic that I could make him feel terrified of his actions, and want me at the same time. I absolutely loved it.

I rest my head against his shoulder and snuggle into him. He sighs contentedly and wraps his arms tightly around me.

There was a perfect silence for a while. I scanned what had happened so far and everything seemed so right and perfect with Sirius. But then, I realized, I didn't know anything about him.

Without moving, I manage to ask, "Sirius? Can we ask each other random questions?"

He chuckled a deep throaty laugh which made my insides warm up instantly. "Sure, how about you go first? Because isn't it always ladies' first."

I playfully smacked the upside of his head and said, "Prat"

He smiled at me and watched me curiously.

Hmmm…what could I ask? Oh, "Have you ever kissed someone before me?"

Sirius looked at me and said, "No, unless you count kissing cousins at parties, and forced to kiss your aunt every now and then. No, you were my first real my kiss."

My heart leaped at that. I probably would share all my firsts with Sirius.

Sirius, taking the easiest route asked me, "What's your favorite color?"

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "All in a tie is black, blue, red, and green." Ironically Sirius's last name was black, his eyes were blue; we both are in Gryffindor and green since it's the color of everything that's alive.

Sirius's eyes were calculating something so I asked him, "What's your favorite color?"

Without really putting much thought into my question, he stared into my eyes and said, "Chocolate Brown."

I blushed. That was the exact color of my eyes.

Sirius tucked a lose strand of my hair behind my ear and asked me, "What's your favorite flower?"

"Ironically, it's lilies. However, for James, to impress Lily by knowing facts about her, give her orchids. She loves them." I smiled at him.

He grinned and told me, "You know James will use that right?"

I gave him a look saying, 'why do you think I did that'.

He shook his head, "You really want them to get together don't you?"

I ran my fingers through his hair. Sirius closed his eyes, feeling my fingers run through his hair. While I was doing this, I told him, "They are polar opposites that basically attract each other. Plus the sorting hat even says that they'll end up together. The Sorting knows everything that will happen to us, so it knows that James and Lily have to end up together. Plus they both deserve what…what w…we have."

He looked at me sensing something wrong. "Dame, what's wrong?"

I just realized that Sirius had not officially asked me out. Are we just some fling or something? He did tell me he did love me…

Somehow, miraculously, Sirius was able to guess what I was thinking. "Oh shit. Dammit. I almost forgot."

He pulled me off the couch and dropped to one knee again and held out a box. That made me slightly less nervous, knowing he wasn't asking me to marry him.

"Dame, Abi, love, I know that girls are sensible to these subjects and always wonder what men think of them when they first kiss them and just leave. I'm proving to you that I'm not that guy, so Abi will you go out with me?" Sirius asked me, and then opened the box to only reveal the most beautiful dog and horse necklace I have ever seen. The dog was actually running with the horse as the picture sort of showed it. It was so beautiful.

"Oh god Sirius. Yes." I told him shakily. He got up and brushed my hair to a side and put the necklace around my neck. I got goose-bumps from where Sirius touched me in order to put on my necklace. He withdrew his hand from my neck and brushed my hair back to place.

I wrap my arms around his chest and hug him tightly. This present meant so much to me. Sirius was a bit startled by my force, but still wrapped his arms tightly around me and brought me closer to him.

We stood there for a minute just taking each other in. I could smell parchment and a woody smell from him.

I eventually slackened my grip on him and pull away and said, "We probably should get back. It's after curfew and we don't have the cloak."

Sirius nodded and draped his arm over my shoulder and led us out back to our common room.

Thankfully no one was there in the corridors to catch us. Before heading off to our separate common rooms, I gave Sirius a quick kiss on his cheek and hugged him once more before I started to head up to my dormitories.

I had a peek at him before I entered my dormitory and saw that Sirius was still in the same position that I had left him in. I smiled knowing the effect I had on him.

Lily, Alice, and Reyne were already asleep since it was ten when I entered the dorm. I quickly changed into night clothes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber about a girl who had bushy hair and made friends by people saving her from a troll.


	12. Soul Bonding

_OmgOmg I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm bad at that. I'm trying to work on a lot of chapters now to be able to post during school since my school sucks and loads us up with work all the time. My friends know absolutely what I'm talking about and agree. Lol. Now here's chapter 11. And also thank u for the reviews whoever reviews appreciate it, it makes me keep writing. Haha. Also if u haven't already check out my Fanfic My Happy Ending and Escape under my profile and read. Thx guys! _

_Luv ya all_

_Nudgelover_

Chapter 11

Abi Pov

It has been several days since the first etiquette lesson. Nothing really exciting had happened. Sirius and I got to know each other better was the highlight of the next few days. I now knew things about him that I should know about him. His favorites in everything, fondest childhood memories, family stories, thoughts on certain subjects, and of course, for me he got to know even more random facts about me. Everything that I mentioned he mentioned, plus like ideal gifts, favorite things in the muggle world, my hopes, dreams, accomplishments, and what I expect out of life. Never thought Sirius was the type for deep.

The Great Hall was full of people eating breakfast and talking and laughing. I smiled as I saw the owls swoop down and deliver mail. Surprisingly, I got a letter. I wasn't expecting it from anyone, so I tore it open to see what it was about.

I dropped the letter and gasped. Of course! How could I forget! The soul bonding decision. I had to make it by today so Professor Dumbledore could give us the potion at the end of the day.

I tried to make it seem that I forgot something for today's classes, but Sirius knew something was up. I couldn't control the tears that were threatening to fall, so I did the most logical thing I could think. Act like it was nothing and walk away really fast without being too fast.

Once I was out of the Great Hall, I made a break for it and ran to the Room of Requirement.

I leaned onto the back of the wall and started to shed a few tears. Sirius shouldn't have to do this for me. It will just ruin his whole life.

Unfortunately, Sirius did realize where I went. I didn't look at him when he came in. I couldn't. I was so embarrassed and upset at the same time.

Apparently, Sirius is good for comforting people. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up quite violently. Me, being klutzy slammed right into his chest. He put his arms around my waist and held me securely for a few seconds before telling me, "If it's about the soul bond Abi, I swear how much do I need to prove to you that I love you. I will do it for you because I love you and want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Just let everything happen. Never dwell on small matters. Everything will turn out okay in the end."

I…didn't know how to respond to that. I hid my face in his chest, taking deep breaths to calm myself. He made small comforting circles on my back and soothed me till I was basically limp in his arms.

I finally had enough courage to look at him. His eyes had melted somewhat and showed some passion for me. I found my Gryffindor courage and asked him, "Do…you…wanna go now?" My voice went squeaky at the end.

He grabbed my hand and started leading us to Dumbledore's office. Sirius opened his mouth to say the password when the gargoyles opened for us. I was just really scared and upset to really care about that. Without questioning the gargoyles, we went straight up to see Dumbledore.

He was sitting there with his twinkling eyes. He was obviously waiting for us so we sat down waiting for him to speak.

"I have see you have decided to do a soul bond." Dumbledore stated.

I just nodded because I really couldn't speak. My voice would betray me.

Dumbledore peered down at the two of us before saying, "I'm very sorry Miss Evans but this is absolutely necessary to do. You'll probably understand this spell because it is Latin _facere en proximus mortuum," _he said and pointed his wand towards me. I gasped and realized before I became in my nearly dead state. He put me in mortal danger of nearly being killed, of what it said of the latin.

I was in sort of a deep sleep for some time. I struggled to try and wake up but I couldn't. It was all darkness. I started thinking about Sirius and begging him to get me out of this state in my mind. I kept hoping and praying this would end soon.

It was an immense pain I was going through. I really badly wanted to scream, but I restricted myself from doing so.

I couldn't even move. I was so still. I just wanted someone to grab my hand and relieve me of my pain.

I don't know how much later because I lost track of seconds after 5,432 I felt a warmth fill up inside of me. It was Sirius. In some bizarre way I could see him and picture him so clearly. I ran and hugged him taking him in and just feeling so complete and warm again. He opened his mouth to speak and said, "This is a void Abi, our thoughts will be able to be connected now. We can see each other for now until Dumbledore relieves you from the spell. As I'm speaking our souls are becoming one. Soul bonding can only happen if one is in mortal danger and the other person is willing to share their soul with the other to save them. That's what I did, and you'll be waking up from this pain soon. No one really knows why this really works. Only two great lovers can do this. I think that's why the first part of your mother's curse had to be done because you would choose to kiss someone you would like. That really was your only decision your mother gave you. Dumbledore explained this all to me while you were in this state. I'm holding onto you right now; I have been every since Dumbledore has said the spell. Don't worry love, you'll be fine."

I slowly processed this new information. So that's why said that spell. It makes sense why a soul bond has to happen when someone is in peril danger. I could see how my mother's curse would fit in this. Sirius and I have such a strong bond anyways because of it so Sirius could save me. Sirius has been holding onto me all this time. Wait what?

I suddenly bolted open my eyes and searched around for Sirius. As true to his word, he was holding me, but we were in this hospital wing. I ran my hand through my hair, my heart still racing from what had just happened.

I took deep breaths, in, out, in, out. Calm down Abi. Calm down.

It's alright Abi. Just take it easy. I heard a voice say in my head.

I jumped out of the bed, out of Sirius arms because I was scared of the voice. I was in pain instantly and went back to Sirius's arms immediately. I had saw Sirius wince at the pain and guessed that's an effect of the bond, we had to hold each other till we reduced the pain.

I laid my head against his chest and just took the situation in slowly just taking everything around me in. My thoughts were really not functioning, but however Sirius's was.

She looks so beautiful like that. Oh shit I forgot about the soul bond. Damn. Well at least she knows she's perfect. She's the prettiest girl ever in the world.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and hid my face in his chest. I was blushing at his complements to me. I really didn't think I was pretty that much.

Hell Abi, stop second guessing yourself. Whatever I say about you is final and right so you shouldn't argue.

Well this is awkward here I have someone hearing my thoughts. Oh god Sirius is reading my thoughts dammit.

Well well, I didn't think my Drawer had so much passion in her.

"Shut up," I mumbled into him.

"But I didn't say anything Dame," Sirius said innocently.

I shifted my position again so I could see Sirius. Right as about I was going to voice my random question to him, Professor Dumbledore came in.

"Miss Evans, I see that you're awake. Well, I have broken a part of your mother's curse now. You will not be subjected to every single of her orders. Some you will feel very inclined to do, but you must resist it. Now, I have you holding each other right now because the bond needs to stabilize between you two. It will take several days before it recognizes each soul. For those next couple of days, you must sleep together in the same bed to keep the bond connection. You will need to sit next to each other in every single class and some classes you might have to miss. The regular staff will be alerted to this. The teachers that may switch very soon will not be alerted. And also for your difference in classes of Arthimancy and Divination, you will ditch those classes. Both teachers will be alerted. Now, Miss Evans, I need you to alert your cousin to the situation. Mr. Black, alert Mr. Potter if you will. Those two can be trusted with this secret."

So Lily and James. Totally romance will spark between them soon. Maybe if James becomes less arrogant.

I'll work on that with James. But I personally think we should shove them in broom closets. It's effective.

I gave him a look and responded to Professor Dumbledore, "So, are there any more side effects should we look for? And do we need to go to classes today?"

"I have guesses on what they might be, but I'm not sure whatever effects will this bond have. And no, you don't have to go to class. The final class is almost finished. Miss Lily Evans and Mr. Potter will bring the work you have missed today." Professor Dumbledore responded.

Hmmm…I really hope they won't fight. Lily admitted that she likes James, but she thinks he's too arrogant.

Lily Likes James? NO way since when?

Damn…Sirius…now Lily will kill me into pieces cuz you'll go tell him. Sigh.

Hey I never said I would tell him. It makes our operation G.J.A.L.T. easier.

What?

It stands for Operation Get James and Lily together.

We need a better name that. How about…I don't know let's say .um I got it Operation Jialet.

Um, care to tell me what that means?

Operation James Ignotus and Lily Evans Together.

Well, it sounds better. Fine. You should be glad I give into you easi;ly.

In our mind exchange Professor Dumbledore had left us whistling merrily what suspiciously sounded like and Elvis Presley song.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, so I put my arms around Sirius's neck and started kissing him.

He was somewhat surprised that I had done this. Mind reading takes away the element of surprise.

This kiss was way much sweeter. He didn't try to put his tongue in my mouth. However, that didn't stop his hands from roaming around on my body. His hands went to my arse right when the hospital door burst open. I ignored who came in and continued to kiss Sirius. Sirius agreed with me in my thoughts and cupped my arse with his hands.

James and Lily screamed together, "Can you two not be kissing for a moment?" I jumped out of the kiss startled and nearly fell to the floor. Sirius caught me just in time, but wondering about how James and Lily were looking at each other.

I looked at them and saw there was a bit of passion between them in unsaid words. It was hard to describe what I was seeing in their eyes, subtle love in Lily's eyes, but you could see it in James's eyes, incredulity for both of them, and Lily's had a little bit of softness in them

I agree but softness isn't a one I would guess in Lily's eyes.

Lily backed out of the trance and looked at both of us, "I guess, Sirius, you'll be my cousin-in-law now. Mind you, if you hurt my baby cousin, I hurt you. Understand."

Sirius gulped Why is Lily so terrifying.. Do not want to get on her bad side.

I agreed with him and just to make sure Lily knew I had my leash on my man, I snuggled into him even further. Lily rolled her eyes at my antics and said, "Potter and I brought your guy's work."

She and James set it down on the table next to us. While they did that, since they were so close to us, I pushed Lily into James. She went flying and smacked right into James.

James put his arms around Lily to steady her. Her hands were on his chest. She was in shock of what I did. To my delight, they stayed there for a little bit. Honestly, they looked so cute together; I was literally choking with cuteness.

However, Lily realized where she was and jumped out of the embrace quickly. She gave me the look that said "We'll discuss this later" and stomped out of the room, muttering death curses for me.

I stifled back a giggle. They will get together one day for sure. I have no doubt about that

Sirius was chuckling in his mind. Good work Abi. That was perfect timing. However, our friend here will be in a starstruck gaze for the rest of the day. But however, my idea of shoving both of them in a broom closet keeps getting better and better.

I hit him on his chest and said, "Be nice."

I had forgotten for a bit that James didn't know about what changes we now have.

James gave us a questioning look and began to from a question, but I interrupted him before he got the chance to.

"We can read each other's thoughts. It's annoying, but useful."

James pondered that for a moment before accusing, "So that moment was planned wasn't it"

Sirius took his hands off my waist. I mourned the loss of contact .

He raised his hands and said, "It was all her; she did it at the spur of the moment."

Way to back me up Sirius

Hey, I don't want James to be mad at me for doing those things.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to James and said, "We're helping you to get you and Lily together so our ideas will be amazing, don't doubt that. Oh and can you tell Lily I can't talk for her for a few days because of this situation."

Gives you an excuse to talk to her.

Nice move.

James looked a little skeptical of our amazing ideas but agreed to talk to relay my message on to her. He left in a sort of a daze. Wow, he really has it bad for Lily.

I agree.

Of course you do. You agree to everything to what I say, so you can be in my good books.

How does she know that?

That's what all boys try to do to get into their good books.

I rolled my eyes at his antics.

He wrapped his arms around me and said in a much lighter tone, "Do you wanna go see our new dorms for now? It's also for marriage dorms if people marry during their time at Hogwarts. That's probably… where…we'll be…after…our 6th year."

I blushed, we had to get married in our 7th year.

I got up from the bed while still holding Sirius's hand and said, "Let's go."

Sirius smiled and got up from the bed while still holding my hand and led the way.

It was on the 4th floor. There was a whole section dividing the married section from the rest of that floor.

We stopped in front of a portrait of a young girl who was very pretty. She looked our age, but she reminded me of someone. I didn't know who.

She smiled at us and said, "My name is Arianna. I do know about your soul bond and this situation, so I'll be lenient on entry and will tell about immediate dangers that happen inside this room. This room will be your room for as long as you are at Hogwarts. The things and furniture in this room will change every year or unless you ask for me to change it. Now choose a password."

I liked her a lot. I could tell we would be great friends later on. Hmmm…what should our password be.

How about Sirius is amazing?

Sirius no. Hmmm…let's see Sab, no how about Love forever. I like that.

Sure, if that's what you want. We can always change it later.

"Love forever," I told the portrait.

I cannot describe this room in words. Everything was so roomy and comfortable and made up of great colors, it was literally perfection.

Wow…even the bed looks inviting.

I was just way too shocked to comment on his pervert comment.

I pulled Sirius along to the huge bed and sat down it. I really could get used to this.

Me too. This room really fits us.

I felt my eyes closing from peacefulness when I realized I wasn't in comfortable clothes. Damn…how are we supposed to do this?

I glanced toward the closet and sprung Sirius and I up from the bed. He groaned at the prospect of moving again.

I looked at the drawers and saw some of our clothes were there, thankfully. I turned to Sirius and said, "Okay since we cannot let go of each other when the one is changing, the other closes their eyes. Got it."

Yes ma'am.

I glared at him and started pulling out sleepwear. Does this outfit reveal too much skin? Maybe I should look for another one.

Dame, it's probably not. You're just making a big deal out of things. Now I'll close my eyes and you change. I'll play with your hair first and then…I'll put my hand on your waist while your changing your shirt.

Don't look. I forcefully added

He just smiled and did what I asked him to.

I quickly took down my pants and put on my shorts. I tried to block everything out of mind, so I wouldn't think embarrassing things.

Okay, change positions.

Sirius nodded and put his hand under my shirt on my waist. I shivered at the skin contact and quickly changed my shirt to my tank top while taking off my bra too.

Okay, I'm decent now.

He opened his eyes and opened his mouth flabbergasted. I was right, this outfit showed way too much skin.

I had on my shorts that were pretty short; it wasn't my really short shorts. I had a strap tank top, which the strap was so thin, that it was barely noticeable.

Sirius.

Sorry Dame. You got me for a moment there. You look so sexy and beautiful.

He had this longing look in his eyes which kind of scared me.

Sorry Dame. I'll control my reactions better. Now it's your turn. Put your hands on my chest. I'll do the rest.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I slipped my hands under his shirt to make skin contact to. I could feel Sirius shiver with pleasure.

He didn't take that long to change. I had felt his shirt come up, but he didn't replace it before he told me

I had a better time of hiding my reaction, but nevertheless, I was shocked. Sirius Black was only in his boxers smiling his lop-sided smile at me.

I let my eyes trail up his chest and damn…there was some abs beginning to show. I had already had my first Quidditch practice but I never gave it thought how much Sirius worked out.

Before I knew it, we were kissing passionately and moving towards the bed. I fell on the bed first with Sirius laying on top of me. He was careful to hold someone of his weight back so he wouldn't fully crush me.

He broke his mouth off of mine and started kissing the exposed skin. I moaned out in pleasure. I really didn't think I was able to make these sounds.

His hand slipped under my tank top and started creeping toward my boobs. I gasped and broke the kiss off. I wasn't that ready for that far of a leap yet.

Ah goddammit. I'm sorry Dame. I took it way too far. Dame, are you alright? Did I hurt you?

I was just scared of his reactions toward me. I didn't know he was that tuned onto me.

He gathered me up in his arms and hugged me and said, "Dame, you're in charge of this relationship. You tell me when I get too far or if you want me to keep going. I really don't want you feeling pressured Dame."

I nodded snuggling into him. I just wanted him to hold me and for us both to fall asleep.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart." Sirius chuckled.

I rolled my eyes in my head, knowing that he could see him. I closed my eyes and almost 30 seconds later, I fell into a deep sleep with the world I am in was perfect.


	13. Adjustments

I groaned at annoying ringing noise, the next morning. I rubbed my eyes and remembered last nights events. I saw Sirius sprawled over the bed. I tried shaking him awake but he kept on saying '5 minutes'. So I did the only thing that I know that makes him wake up, kissing him. It worked like a charm.

His eyes fell immediately opened and started responding to me. I broke it off and said, "Sirius we need to get going, come one."

He sighed and got up with me. Before we knew it, we were in Transfiguration. It didn't seem too noticeable since we already sat next to each other in that class.

We made sure we were touching for the whole class. James and Lily were keeping a close eye on us, making sure we were okay.

Charms wasn't noticeable to others either; we sat next to each other too in that class. Since we had Double Charms that day, Sirius and I headed for lunch in our temporary dorm.

We ditched Arthimancy/ Divination and I did my homework while Sirius was playing with my hair. I actually kind of liked that he did that, but of course, now he knew with him being able to read my thoughts.

Defense against the Dark Arts was our last lesson today. It was kind of tricky that since I sat next to Lily. But however, we went to that room which we had our boggart in.

He started showing us Grindylows and taught us how to defeat it, by breaking their grip. They had a brittle grip.

Thankfully, Sirius and I didn't have to try today so we could go by unnoticed throughout this whole day without others having suspicious about what had happened.

I collapsed on the bed with Sirius on my side. I felt so tired after today.

Sirius agreed in my head and started pulling me closer to him.

"Sirius, you haven't done any of you're homework. Come on and do some. It won't kill you, and no, you are not allergic to books so do it. Otherwise, once we don't need to touch anymore. I won't be kissing you for some time. And when I say some time, I mean some time." I told him

He immediately started working on his homework. I giggled; I loved that I had the upper advantage.

For now, Sirius added in his mind.

Is that a challenge I hear Sirius, because you know I love challenges.

He just smiled at me and continued with his work.

I leaned on him while I finished up my homework too. I had to Arthimancy work that Lily had brought for me. I had to figure out the lesson by myself, so Sirius and I finished around the same time.

We really couldn't do anything fun so I sat in front of Sirius and started to draw this room.

I was sitting with my legs spread apart, so Sirius mimicked my actions and he was pressed against me.

I tried not to focus on that as I drew this room. This room was so pretty, but I was sad it would change after this year.

After I had perfected the drawing, I turned toward Sirius and asked, "The Map. Have you've gotten photos for it?"

He answered in my head Yeah I do, but it's with James. He wanted it for safe keeping.

Oh well. We can go get it from him.

I pulled Sirius to his feet and we walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor Common Room.

There was a lot of commotion in the Gryffindor Common Room as usual, but no one really noticed that we'd eneterd the room. We headed up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

Ironically, James, Remus, and Peter were working on the map. I shared a glance with Sirius; they hadn't noticed us yet.

We started creeping up on them, and when were like 2 feet from them; we screamed really loud and said, "BOO!"

Remus jumped up along with James and Peter. Apparently, we were quite loud.

They started glaring at us. I started to sit on the floor when Sirius shared a glance with me, so I sat on the other bed which had James on it. Ugh, now I would fall.

I wanted to tell Remus at least so he'll understand.

No one really glanced at where I was sitting, so that was a relief.

I began the conversation, "So…the Map. Have you've gotten pictures of places, so I can draw them?"

James nodded and handed me like thirty pictures. Ugh, these will take a while.

I got out my black pen, and then contemplated. There shouldn't be any…

"No, we're doing this wrong. We have to locate every single thing and draw it like a map, so these won't work," I tossed the photos to a side.

"Okay, so we can start with the Gryffindor Common Room," I told everyone. Sirius was the only one paying attention to me.

I made sure Sirius's my legs' were touching when I started to draw the Gryffindor Common Room briefly.

"Okay then the dorms there's seven dorms on each side, but they have two so that's a total of 14 dorms for the girls and 14 for the boys. Okay." I told myself.

I wondered how I would do this when Sirius grabbed my black pen and started drawing it himself. The way he drew it made sense.

"It works like that right?" Sirius asked me.

I nodded my head at him, thankful I had someone to help me.

For the next hour Sirius and I drew and contemplated where everything was on our floor. There was only Gryffindor tower; a couple of unused classrooms, two broom closets, one cleaning supplies closet, and that were it. This floor wasn't used that much now in days.

I put that parchment aside and started working on the 7th floor. That I and Sirius knew inside out.

We drew Dumbledore's office, well the spiraling tower up to it. Then, Sirius started to draw the room of requirement, when I stopped him.

"Wait, let's not draw this part. We'll make the new marauders try and find it themselves. It shows that they are true Marauders." I told him.

He nodded and we just drew the rest of the hallway. Nothing interesting on that floor either. Just one broom closet and that was it.

We started to work on the third floor now, since a couple of classrooms were there. We drew Professor Flitwick's classroom and also the Ancient Rune's classroom. I knew that because of Lily. There was also this huge room that wasn't being used for anything. There were three broom closets on this level and several unused classrooms. It was probably used for study groups. We kept it unfinished, because we needed to see if we were missing anything.

Sirius and I got up to go check out the third floor and follow our map. We had gotten mostly everything except…

"Hey what's this room?" Sirius asked.

I had no clue, so I pushed it open. It was a rusty old room filled with all sorts of objects. However, the one that struck me was the mirror in here.

On it, it said, I wohs ton rouy ecaf tub tahw rouy treah erised.

I had no clue what that mean, but I stepped in front of it and gasped.

I was standing next to Sirius as usual, but there was one baby in my arms and one holding Sirius's leg. Then behind me, James and Lily were there with their kids, Alice and Frank were there with their kids, and Reyne and Xeno were there with their kids.

I turned around but saw nothing behind me. I started studying the description and I figured it out. I show not your face but what your heart desire.

Sirius was looking at me strangely, wondering what I was doing when I pulled him to the mirror so he would be standing where I was. "Okay, once you stand here, tell me what you see."

He looked questioningly at me, but then gave into my requests. I waited to see his reaction. He was nonetheless shocked by what he saw, and he seemed transfixed by it.

"Sirius, what do you see?" I asked him.

"You, well us. We're older and…I see Regulus there and of course, James and Lily, but Remus is there with a girl, so is Peter with a girl. And then…"

"Then what?" I asked him.

"There's a little girl you're holding. You seem so proud of her. And she has your eyes." He said quietly.

I saw this mirror as potentially dangerous and I told him, "Let's not tell anyone of this; this mirror is really dangerous."

He nodded to my consent and started walking back with me.

We explored the other floors, taking notes on where which rooms were where. We found new rooms that no one, I think ever uses. Useful broom closets. Actually, as we were coming to the first floor, near the dungeons, there was a broom closet.

"Let's check this room out," Sirius said, motioning to a broom closet.

"But Sirius, it's just a broom closet." I said as I stepped into it.

Sirius did too and the door accidentally closed behind us. I tried to open it but it didn't work.

"Let me try," Sirius said. "Alohmora."

The door didn't buge. I suddenly remembered, "Sirius, we're in the cursed broom closet."

He looked at me like I was from another planet. Honestly didn't people read. "I guess you have never read Hogwarts, A History. In it, it mentions this broom closet. A Slytherin wanted to get a girl alone to snog the hell out of her, so he charmed this broom closet to leave them alone when they were in there. However, they were locked in and couldn't get out. It still holds for this broom closet today."

A look of comprehension came onto his face. He thought about it for a few moments and then said, "Well if we're stuck here, we better make some good use for it."

He was leaning in to kiss me when I said, "Wait, I can get Lily, our wands are connected in a weird way. I'll explain later."

"Ad Lily." I told my wand and I sent the mist out of my wand. It waited for my message.

"Tell her Sirius and I are stuck in Slytherin's broom closet near the dungeons and locked in. So she should come and get us."

The mist nodded and went through the door to go to Lily.

Sirius wrapped his arms around me and said, "Is it later yet?"

I smiled, "Yes it is. Okay all spells are originated in Latin. So if you tell spells in Latin, the wand recognizes it and does whatever you say it in Latin. I took Latin before I came here so I know. That's how come I was so successful in my pranks. I can basically say anything in Latin and it'll do it."

He looked In awe at me. "Seriously?" He asked me.

"Yes Sirius, you are Sirius." I told him cheekily.

He put on his lop-sided smile and captured my lips with his.

We started making out as the broom closet is the place for it. I had a plan to have made out in all broom closets here. This one is number one.

Our hands roamed everywhere on each other's body. Sirius left his hand right under my ass, cupping it with his hands.

He suddenly pushed me against the wall and pressed me to the wall. Sirius started kissing my neck. I started getting lost in the sensations that he was putting me through.

He brought his lips back up to mine and started exploring my mouth as I explored his. His mouth tasted so divine. I couldn't describe the taste, but it increased my want for him.

His hands slipped under my shirt while we were still kissing and his hands started creeping upwards to my boobs.

The door suddenly flew open and Sirius jumped away from me flustered, but still held my hand.

Lily obviously was exasperated with us. "Honestly, all you guys do is make-out. Can't you do something else?"

"Like what?" I asked her.

"I don't know, spend quality time without kissing each other," Lily retorted back, looking amused.

I rolled my eyes at her, "We do, even though you're not there."

She obviously had nothing to say to that and sighed, "Next time get Remus or Potter even. I don't want to know what things you do."

My eyes popped open. We haven't gotten that far yet.

Lily started walking away from us. I would talk to her in a few days when it's not necessary to sleep with Sirius. Now that sounded wrong.

Dame, I think you're suggesting something. Wanna tell me?

Idiot.

Hey, I take offense to that.

Come on, we have to get to the Room of Requirement, second etiquette lesson.

Do we have to?

Yes, now stop being a baby.

I pulled Sirius hand to our room to get dinner for us. A house-elf brought us some food and a lot of it, thankfully, because Sirius had a huge appetite.

I rolled my eyes at his eating techniques.

Hey there's nothing wrong with eating a lot. I'm a growing boy.

I shook my head at him. Boys…

Once we were done, I forcefully pulled Sirius along for our second etiquette lesson.

Cissy was happy to see us. She was already there setting up.

"Hey Abi, Sirius. Okay today's lesson involves treating and interacting with each other. Sirius you sit in that chair, Abi, come here." She told me.

"Actually Cissy…" I exchanged a glance with Sirius, "We can't really let go of each other…because we've made a soul bond. So…for the first few days we have to be touching."

Her eyes literally popped out, "Whaaaaattttt? Isn't that dangerous?" She asked with concern.

I sighed and said, "It's the only way to break part of the curse, I still have to marry Sirius unfortunately." I told her dramatically.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. I giggled.

"Oh…well scratch today's plans." Cissy said. She thought for a minute when she smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you rules about when you're staying at the house. First of all, there will be designated times you're allowed to see Sirius when you're there. Other than that. You won't really see him." Cissy told me.

I pouted; life was never fair. Those times we had to touch a lot. When I say a lot, I mean A LOT.

True

Cissy saw my expression and said amused, "But you can sneak into his room. When I stay there, there's a door going to his room. Well there's a small corridor, but then you get there in like 2 steps. You'll be staying with me; Aunt Wallburga expecting me to bond with you. She won't give you your own room till she feels you're right for Sirius."

I remained neutral. There were good and bad things to those words.

Cissy went on to explain what times of the day I had to do certain things. I started making a list to memorize. I knew I wouldn't remember all of this information.

Sirius just watched amused. He obviously never did these things.

She went on to explain certain situations if I met Bellatrix or Regulus. I had to regard Bellatrix with honor even though she seems like a botch. I had to compliment her and look up to her like a patron. With Regulus, same thing, but be kinder to him and more open. And so on and so on.

I felt like a diligent student taking notes on everything. Once she had stopped abruptly, I looked at her. She was trying to think of something.

"Is that it?" Sirius asked politely. He was pushing into my thoughts amusing pictures. I could tell he was bored.

"I guess so. I can't think of anything else," Narcissa said frowning.

"If you do, there's always next time Cissy," I told her smiling.

She smiled back, "You're right, there is. I'll get back to you, but for now, this lesson if over. Saturday?" Cissy asked.

I looked at Sirius; he nodded. "Yeah, Saturday, it is. See you then Cissy, oh and read Wuthering Heights nexy. It's really good." I told her.

She smiled and said, "Sure, I'm almost done with Pride and Prejudice anyways."

Sirius and I left the room, hand in hand. We walked in silence to our room, none of really thinking of anything.

It's one of those times when the silence is so peaceful that all your worries go away. That's what happened.

We fell asleep that way; lying on the bed, feeling peaceful for one of the few moments of our lives.


	14. Quidditch

Chapter 13

_**GUESS WHOSE BACK. YOU GOT IT! ITS NUDGELOVER! I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING ON HIATUS FOR SO LONG BUT I HAD 2 CHAPTERS READY FOR YOU GUYS SO NOW QUICK UPDATES ARE GOING TO HAPPEN! PLEASE REREAD AND ENJOY THIS STORY AND I HOPE MY FANS WILL FORGIVE ME FOR LEAVING FOR SO LONG!**_

_**~NUDGELOVER**_

Days passed. Eventually, Professor Dumbledore deemed it was time to test if we can be apart from each other. It hurt for a bit, but it was bearable. Then suddenly it disappeared. I touched Sirius again and felt a feeling of warmth coming into my body.

Professor Dumbledore had no clue why this happened, but apparently, we don't have to be constantly touching. We can go back to our own dorms and sleep and go back to our normal schedules. I admit I was a bit sad about this because over those days, we finished almost drawing everything for the Marauders Map. Plus I got to know Sirius way better. I learned that he secretly wanted a flying motorbike for one of his birthday. I'll get him that for his seventeenth birthday. I also learned that he wasn't that laid back as he seemed to be. He liked to read, but only if it's a really interesting book. He also said that he was actually interested in Muggle objects. He actually knew what most of them were. He knew what a telly was, a fridge, a microwave, an oven, he knew everything. I could take him over to Jessi's or Jean's, my 2 only muggle friends, house. Plus he told me how the Marauders met and how fatefully James fell for my cousin, Lily Evans. It wasn't that exciting. Sirius had been forcing himself away from his mother and escaped. He found James through the crowd, who also was escaping his mother's coddling. They leapt upon the train together instantly friends. They then met Lily and Severus when they were trying to sit down. James insulted Severus so that's what started the whole rivalry. Remus then came into the compartment shyly and asked to sit with them. Sirius immediately liked Remus and welcomed him. James wasn't so sure till a little bit later on the train ride. Peter came in later, trying to hide from Slytherins trying to curse him. I think that's what started their hatred toward Slytherins.

I also learned more about his family, more about Bellatrix. One word to describe her perfectly, bitch. She suffers the madness curse in the Black family because of all the interbreeding. Sirius suffers a little from it, but not too much. Narcissa doesn't feel like she has it and Sirius has no clue about Andromeda. She's engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange. Apparently, he's from French descendent. However, they both like to torture Muggles and Muggle-borns. She really doesn't care for kids. Sirius says that she has told her family that she's going to join Voldemort and get the pure-bloods the rulers of the world. Obviously she's a pathetic bitch. Regulus, I learn, is drifting away from Sirius. He used to follow and admire Sirius and Sirius encouraged him to be in Gryffindor, but he ended up in Slytherin and he looked happy about that. Regulus hasn't even talked to him since the sorting. I really don't want their brotherhood ruined. I also learned random facts about him like favorite food, favorite Quidditch team, favorite teacher, etc.

Meanwhile he learned about my life in the past, how I only had Jean and Jessi as my friends. Everyone else picked on me and rammed into the walls. People were always talking bad about me and my teachers hated me. People had tried to rape me but they never succeeded because probably my magic was protecting me from harm. Also, my parents loathed my existence. My father beat me sometimes and Sirius demanded to see the scars. I had lifted up my shirt to show him the back and my stomach. He really got mad and had started swearing at my parents and the people who had tried to rape me. I had to resort to my old tactic and shutting him up by kissing him. It worked to an extent and he calmed down to let me continue with my story. So I told him how my parents were acting weird over the summer and suddenly sending me off to Lily's without any explanation. I hadn't believed they were going to send me there. Sirius was getting madder by the minute and he pulled me close to him as I described my parents.

My mum and dad were okay in looks; I was lucky I inherited each one's best outward appearances. I got my mum's hair, my dad's eyes, my mum's confidence, my dad's subtlety, this list could go on and on about each of their characteristics.

However, there was something very important going on today, my very first Quidditch match, which was why I was heading toward breakfast extremely brain-wrecked.

Lily was encouraging and soothing me at the same time, saying that I'll be fine and win against Slytherin. However, she really didn't care for the sport that much. She's only going to go see me play and also to help plot to get Alice to talk to Frank more. Quidditch was a way she could.

Anyways, I ate a bit of toast and immediately went to the Quidditch pitch to just feel the area around me to calm my nerves. The only reason I was made Seeker immediately is because of my amazing ability to catch hard things. People are expecting that in me today, and I don't want to disappoint them.

"You're early Evans," said a gruff voice behind me.

I look around to see Kevin walking up towards me. Great, play calm Abi, play calm.

"Hey Kevin," I responded back to him. Keep the conversation simple and light, simple and light.

He studied me for a moment before saying, "You know you will do fine. Honestly, you're ten times better than the Seekers I've seen here. We've had 3 before you, including the one before I made the team. I've seen you during practice Evans, you're really flawless at the game and I'm pretty confident you can take Malfoy down."

Malfoy was the other Seeker goddamit. My day just got better.

"I'll show that git whose boss," I grumbled angrily to Kevin.

Kevin clapped my back and said, "That's the Gryffindor spirit. Now go get changed."

I rolled my eyes and headed toward the changing rooms. I put on my robes for Quidditch and sat down quietly hoping that someone would come in soon. I had no girls to talk to. Every other person on the team was a guy. Oh well, Fabian, Gideon, and Kevin was all leaving after this year. I wonder who'll be Quidditch captain. Maybe James since he's the oldest player on the team. That would really suck. He was already too obsessed with Quidditch in the beginning and now his ego will increase even more when we need him to deflate his ego. I wanted him to start going out with Lily as soon as possible.

Fabian and Gideon had entered from the other side of the locker room where the boys' changing rooms are. They saw me and sat on either side of me.

"Hey Evans what's up?" They both said together.

"Nothing, just worried about today's match."

"You know…you're the…." One twin started.

"Yeah, the best Seeker Gryffindor's had that you've seen. You've gone through 3 when you guys were at school. I'm the fourth."

"You wound me," the twin on the right said. "We were going to say,"

"you're the only girl on the team."

"It'll show the Slytherins" "-that we are not sexist,"

I had lost track of which twin was saying what so I just closed my eyes.

"Isn't Bellatrix Black on the team?"

"Yeah, but she's just a chaser," the twin on the left said. "She's not really that good. She's only there because of the influence of the Black family in pureblood society,"

Both the twin spat at the mention of this. I had to pretend that I didn't know what was wrong with it because it would seem suspicious to the twins. No one could really know about my blood or Lily's; only the people we designate it too.

I asked concernedly to the twins about what was wrong with the pureblood society. I mentioned that Sirius's mother was furious with him for being in Gryffindor. They both didn't look that shocked when I asked them this, and went on, on a rage about how purebloods were stuck up gits, who were way to arrogant for anyone's liking, and terrorized and tormented Muggle-borns and Muggles for the fun of it. The way they said it made me get even madder and I was glad when the rest of the boys joined us.

"Hey Dame," Sirius told me way too enthusiastically. See, we hadn't told people other than our close knit group that we were dating so we had an appearance to show. We were supposed to hate each other, and we had to pretend to argue silently in classes. It's surprising how people believe others way too easily. Even when I had his wand and enjoyed stealing it from him, Sirius looked really angry that day and someone spread the rumor that we were arch-enemies like Lily and James

"Black," I greeted back coolly.

Kevin gave us both a look and I turned away from Sirius. I wanted to talk to him to reassure me about the game. He had the quality of being able to do that.

Kevin basically gave a prep talk about how we have a good team and we are favorably of winning and we should win or else. It was one of those threatening speeches which aren't really threatening at all.

"Good luck everyone," Kevin told everyone. "Evans next to me, Captains fly out first, and then its Seekers, Chasers, Keeper, and Beaters in that order.

I nodded and mounted my Nimbus 1983. When Kevin flew up into the air, I flew our right behind me, followed by Fabian, James, and Frank, followed by Gideon and Sirius.

We took a lap around the pitch moving the opposite direction of the Slytherins. We stopped and faced them waiting for Madam Hooch to tell her comments and blow the whistle to release the Snitch, Bludgers, and Quaffle.

Dame you'll do fine today; I have complete faith in you.

I don't want to let people down. I only got on because of the Malfoy incident.

Dame, just be yourself, be free during this match. If you see gold, go for it oh and confuse Malfoy a lot.

Oh, of course I will. Maybe I could do this.

The whistle blew and I got out of everyone's way so the game could go on. I did a few laps around the pitch looking for the Snitch.

I hadn't seen it in the first ten minutes. Malfoy was always close behind me, watching my every move. Hmmm….maybe I should fake it.

I suddenly headed down trying to catch Malfoy off his guard. Malfoy sees this and starts to follow me closely. I was nose-diving really fast when I saw the Snitch on the other side of the pitch. Finishing my nose-dive; I pull out last second so that I wouldn't hit the ground and fly after the Snitch on the other side of the pitch.

The commentator commenting for this match was talking about what a play it was. I really didn't care. I was concentrating on the Snitch in front of me.

It was flying in all directions, trying to confuse me. I gave a little umph to my broom to make it go a teeny-bit faster. Surprisingly for the first time trying that, it worked. I stretched out my arm and my fingers brushed the top of the Snitch.

Come on Abi

That gave me a little more encouragement so I put all my effort in trying to catch it. A few seconds later, I grasped the Snitch into my hands.

I slow down my speed and held up the Snitch high up in victory. Gryffindor was cheering the loudest followed by Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw. The Slytherins looked utterly depressed.

I looked over at the score and my jaw drops in amazement. We had 270 points. It was that to 40. Jeez, how fast did our Chasers work? And no one was hurt by the bludgers. That was really good. That meant our team did well.

I flew down and landed easily. However, I was lifted by the twins and everyone from Gryffindor was shouting my name.

I tried to search for Lily, Alice, or Reyne but I couldn't spot any of them when Fabian and Gideon were carrying me inside.

Fabian and Gideon conjured a table that was really high and set me on it. Did I mention I was a klutz? I was constantly worrying about falling.

However it was a pretty good view from here, I could see Frank and Alice talking. In the back corner and is that…oh my…my Alice is learning how to flirt with guys.

Plainly across the room, she was flipping her hair and had that mischievous/playful look on her face. Go Alice!

Reyne was talking to Mary MacDonald who I had accidentally ran into the other day. I should talk to Mary more often. She was in the other dormitory for 3rd years so I didn't really talk to her.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were talking with other guys and wolf-whistling at other girls. My eyes narrowed a bit in anger; then I remembered. He's a guy; he'll be checking out all other girls.

Dame, is that what you really think? You know I love you.

I met his eyes briefly across the room and looked away. I know that you've told me that you love me, but I'm scared this is all some joke and you're going to abandon me. After all, you flirted with every other girl in the past. And…and I don't think I'll be ever to trust anyone again cuz I trust you with my life. You practically learn more about my life everyday from what I tell you and what I think. Can…can we talk in our room tonight?

Whatever you want Dame, let me know. And be happy please. I can't have you depressed through an amazing Gryffindor party. I love you and I want you to be full of life and excitement almost at every possible moment.

I'll try.

Come one, where's that smile I love about you. You brighten up my day with it.

I smile at his words and glance around the rest of the Gryffindor Common Room. I didn't see Lily anywhere. Hmmm….she probably hates parties and wants peace. I'll check the dorms.

"Um Fabian, Gideon, a little help me. I'm probably going to fall if I try to get off," I asked them.

I didn't expect that they would grab me so quickly and put me down. I stumbled a bit after the sudden put down and glared at them before I went to go check our dorms.

I slowly crept into the one I shared with Alice, Reyne, and Lily to see if Lily was in there.

She was, just sitting by her bed gazing at the stars.

"Hey couz," I said quietly.

Lily absentmindedly nodded back at me.

I sat down next to her on her bed and gazed out at the stars too.

A couple of minutes passed before I asked, "What's wrong Lily? You shouldn't be like this."

There was a couple more seconds of silence till she answered, "I just…it feels like something's wrong."

Something's wrong? Oh god, not now. "Wrong? Gut-instinct, it's probably that Voldemort's getting stronger. We need to be extremely careful. No one can know about our blood-status but our friends and The Marauders. But Lily, it'll be fine. We'll face it when it comes. But why aren't you downstairs at the party. Come on, it's in my honor. You should be there."

"I didn't feel like it. I mean I was excited that Gryffindor won, but I was there at the beginning and then left because the party got really boring. Plus, soon they are going to kick the first 4 years out and the 5-7th years will stay and get drunk."

Soon enough Lily's words came true and there was a lot of grumbling from downstairs.

"I'll be back Lils. I need to go and talk to Sirius about something, before we head off to bed."

"Have fun. Don't stay too long otherwise I'll be wondering if you're doing the deed with him," Lily teased me.

"Lily Marie Evans," I gasped. "Who in the hell corrupted your mind? I'm so proud."

Lily rolled her eyes at me and gave me a push. I ducked under the older kids as they were trying to get the younger ones up and silently slipped out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

I crept upstairs to the 7th Common Room, checking for teachers and prefects. The stars were allowing me to be lucky and no one passed me, not even a ghost when I was heading toward the Room of Requirement.

I went into our room and plunked down on the squishy purple couch. I didn't know how long it would take Sirius to get here.

I was practically asleep when a loud voice filled the room, "Abi?"

"Sirius…" I mumbled into the couch. I didn't want to get up.

"Abi, we need to talk about you're insecurities. I hate that you don't believe that I will stay with you forever; I love you." He told me, gently trying to ease me up.

I groaned getting up haphazardly. "It's not only that; it's just that…oh forget it…I'm really naïve…"

"About what?" Sirius asked me.

"Our relationship, people think I'm just blackmailing you and try to take you away from me and…"

Sirius silenced me with his lips brushing over mine gently. I sighed into his mouth before he broke away.

"Dame, you're not naïve about thinking that; yeah, I thought about that and we'll cross that bridge when we get there. They have to deal with the Black temper. Trust me it ain't pretty."

I nodded my eyes drooping, I was getting sleepy, but I was so comfy.

"Time to get you to bed Dame and no buts."

I groaned and mumbled, "Sirius, I don't wanna move."

"Too bad, cuz I can lift you," and with one sweeping motion, he lifted me off the ground into his arms. I squealed by the suddenness of his action and put my arms around his neck, now wide-awake.

We walked, well Sirius did the walking, back to the Gryffindor Tower, neither of us saying a word outside, but on the inside I was saying.

Lily has finally started accepting you; I guess she'll be more comfortable round the marauders soon.

Really, how?

The memory of what Lily told me before I left came flooding back into my mind and Sirius started chuckling.

I'm so proud, Dame. We have finally begun the tedious task of corrupting Lily Marie Evans mind. By the way, I want to know about how Snivellus met Lily. I can't understand how they're friends. He's such a slimy git.

Sirius!

Dame, it's the truth.

Maybe in your eyes or how you've judged him, you think he's bad, but really, the harsher you are to him, the eviler he gets. You can correct your actions now to prevent him from totally destroying Lily or anyone of us, he can easily turn against all of us and cause one of our deaths by becoming a Death Eater. Damn there's a major war going to break out really soon.

Okay, okay, I'll change my ways a bit. Dame, it has to be a gradual change.

I can understand that Sirius. I just want you to try. Trying isn't that bad, is it?

Sometimes it is, oh shit forgot thoughts. Damn. Nothing is private anymore.

You get my point. Finally, Sirius Black has the ability to understand.

Why you little minx!

I started giggling and ran back all the way up to the Common Room. Of course I'm delayed because the Fat Lady is too drunk to understand. "Cauponis Bonatis."

"Oh what was that dear, the password? Alright, I'll let you in. Just give me a second.

It was a second too late. Sirius had finally climbed up the stairs and started lunging for me. I barely ran into the Common Room where Sirius grabbed me, turned me around and started kissing me. I melted into his arms in pleasure. Hey, a girl can kiss her boyfriend and feel however she feels.

I broke away later for some much needed air. Kissing Sirius is like kissing the life out of you.

"Goodnight my love, sleep tight," Sirius said gallantly, bowing his head and kissing my hand.

I went along with his antics and curtsied, "And for you my love…" I started saying. I went right up into his ear and whispered, "Don't let the bed bugs bite," and with that, I left him in the Common Room to ponder what I actually meant.

I came upstairs to find Reyne and Alice fast asleep. Lily, not surprisingly, was still up gazing out at the stars from our window.

"You know, Sirius quite approves of your dirty mind," I told her conversationally.

"I shouldn't be surprised; he was listening up on your thoughts"

"I'm s…"

"You shouldn't be, the curse is what you want to get over and I want you to get over. And once you learn Occulmency, you can have your mind again."

"Oh so that's what it called. Professor Dumbledore I think mentioned that some time ago."

"Trust you not to remember what the name was"

"Hey, I remember dates better than names, but it is not that important name to learn for now, Lily I was thinking tonight, well no not thinking well it's sort of an instinct," I started rambling to Lily.

"Abi, spit it out, whatever you're trying to say"

"Something's changing" I told Lily out flatly. "I mean something big is going to revolve around our lives and I think it has to do with the downfall of Voldemort"

Lily was quiet for a bit before saying, "How? Why? When? Where?"

"Slow down, slow down, it's a gut feeling I have, but my best bet there'll be a prophecy made about us or maybe you and your future husband whom I presume is James"

"He and I will never get married. Period. But Abi, why the hell?"

"I don't know, I don't know why everything is happening to me, but I have this scary feeling that I'm going to lose everyone one day and have no one left."

"First of all Abi, you're thinking astounds me because it's crazy. You have me for at least another 4 years. I'm not going anywhere soon. Second, whoever I marry, even if it's _James_, I would definitely left behind a kid for you and Sirius to coddle with. And Voldemort can't separate us because death only has us a part for some time before we are reunited again. Abi, your instinct may be right, but it doesn't affect us now. Live life the best you can till war messes with our minds.

I thought about it for a little while. Sirius was dead asleep so my thoughts were safe for now. "Okay Lils, you're the best's friend and sister someone could ever have,"

"Yeah, yeah, next time don't make me get you and Sirius out of a broom closet. Disgusting by the way."

"Hey, you'll be in that position with James one day and I'll tell you the exact same thing. Especially when you're head girl and James is head boy.

"Yeah like James will get head boy," Lily snorted.

"You know he's number 2 to your number 1 in the year," Abi responded calmly.

"WHAT?" Lily said a little bit too loud for anyone likes. Alice and Reyne moved around in their sleep before they were peacefully sleeping again.

"Lily, control your voice. You can go ask any teacher. They'll tell you the same thing," Abi smiled at Lily, knowing that she was confused to show whether she wanted to share the heads dormitory all by herself with James or hate the arrogant prick he is. She decided for the latter.

"Abi, he's so arrogant and believes that he rules the school, surely Professor Dumbledore wouldn't…"

"Lily, we're going to be in the middle of a war when you two become head boy and girl. James is a natural leader and Dumbledore will look for that in people. You're a natural leader too, you know Lils"

There was silence for a bit before Lily said, "I'll sleep on it. Night Abster"

I smiled and said; "Night Lils, don't spend all your night dreaming about how sexy James Potter is" I winked at her before I went to my trunk and got out some clothes for sleeping.

In ten minutes, all the girls in our dorm were fast asleep dreaming about our guys.


End file.
